The Microsoft Elite
by TheLeaneHunter9
Summary: My follow up to Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale 2. Just because I've never owned an Xbox console doesn't mean a crossover fighter wouldn't get me interested.
1. chapter 1

Hey all! So this is something I've been preparing for a while when not writing War of the Playstation.

So here I have ideas for a potential Microsoft crossover game. Yes, Microsoft. I initially tried to go for just Xbox, but that became quickly impossible to do without having half of the characters being from Killer Instinct (They only make up 9.61% of the roster here.). So I expanded to PC, and came up with 52 characters for the game. There are many characters I considered for the game I ended up scrapping for one reason or another, most notably The Gunstringer, 'Splosion Man and Chell from Portal, but I like the number 52. The roster is at the end of the chapter, if you're interested.

 ** _GAMEPLAY_**

I imagine gameplay being closer to a traditional fighting game than to a party brawler such as SSB or PSASBR, but still with 4 player options. Stats would play a bigger part, especially in balancing out the characters, eg. One character might be devastating up close, but have no ranged attacks.

There would be a meter at the bottom of the screen you would fill up to use special attacks, much like PSAS, but unlike supers, there are 4 attacks, it's much easier to fill up the meter, and they are not one hit KO.

All players would have health bars, and lives. Think of KI when thinking of the pacing of the battles and style of attacks.

That's not all though, as there are two more things I would add to this game to make it more chaotic.

First is what I call the Elite Factor. This would work similarly to a Final Smash, with an item spawning on stage, and all other fighters having to compete for it. Once obtained by one fighter, they must avoid taking too much damage over a set amount of time in order to use it.

These moves would range from one hit KO's, to temporary power boosts, to permanent enhancements, all helping turn the tide in your favour.

The second thing I would add is yet another item which I would call The Substitute. This item would allow you to call in a character commonly seen with your fighter to fight in place of said fighter. (It's tough to explain, but hopefully you'll see later.)

As for other items, they would vary from stage to stage.

Characters would also be balanced out with stats. Right now, I'll give you the rundown on what each of the seven stats means for gameplay.

 _Speed_

The maximum running speed of a character (running achieved by two light taps with the left analogue stick). This is important for getting away from attacks, or getting in close before your opponents can use ranged attacks.

 _Strength_

Strength is attack power. The higher the strength, the more damage dealt with each attack.

 _Defence_

An evaluation of a characters ability to protect themselves from damage (blocks, shields, etc.).

 _Durability_

How much punishment a character can take without defending themselves. This can be useful, extremely for melee heavy characters.

 _Versatility_

Variety in attacks. Having a healthy mix of close and ranged attacks, and having variety in both categories as well. Versatility is important in order to constantly keep foes on their toes.

 _Aggression_

Attack speed- Aggression is important in performing combos, basically attack speed. Aggressive fighters can easily trap their opponents in deadly combos.

 _Assistance_

A brief evaluation of how good someone's assistance is.

But you weren't here to read all that, right? No. Of course you weren't, I don't blame you. What you want to see is which characters I picked, yeah? Well, here they are. This list has a few personal favourites of mine that probably wouldn't even be considered for a game like this, and as I said before, there were plenty of characters that I considered for this that didn't make it.

Without further ado, here's my 52 man roster.

Agent 47 **_Hitman_**

Alan Wake **_Alan Wake_**

Alex Mercer **_Prototype_**

Balrog ** _Street Fighter_**

Banjo and Kazooie **_Banjo-Kazooie_**

Booker Dewitt and Elizabeth **_Bioshock_**

Brutus **_Brute Force_**

Cole Phelps **_L.A. Noire_**

Commander Shepard **_Mass Effect_**

Conker **_Conker_**

Cooper Chance **_Grabbed by the Ghoulies_**

Death's Hand **_Jade Empire_**

Doomguy **_Doom_**

Dr. Edward Richtofen **_Call of Duty_**

Dragonborn **_The Elders Scrolls_**

Ezio Auditore **_Assassin's Creed_**

Glacius **_Killer Instinct_**

Gordon Freeman **_Half-Life_**

Hisako **_Killer Instinct_**

Isaac Clarke **_Dead Space_**

Jack Cooper **_Titanfall_**

Jack of Blades **_Fable_**

Jack Walters **_Call of the Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth_**

Jago **_Killer Instinct_**

Jason Fleming **_Shadow Complex_**

Joanna Dark **_Perfect Dark_**

Kaim **_Lost Odyssey_**

Kameo **_Kameo: Elements of Power_**

Kasumi **_Dead or Alive_**

Madotsuki **_Yume Nikki_**

Marcus Fenix **_Gears of War_**

Marius Titus **_Ryse: Son of Rome_**

Master Chief **_Halo_**

Nemesis **_Resident Evil_**

Nick Ramos **_Deadrising_**

Niko Bellic **_Grand Theft Auto_**

Orchid **_Killer Instinct_**

Reimu **_Touhou Project_**

Rick Taylor **_Splatterhouse_**

Ryu Hayabusa **_Ninja Gaiden_**

Sam Fisher **_Splinter's Cell_**

Shovel Knight **_Shovel Knight_**

Shu **_Blue Dragon_**

Spelunker **_Spelunky_**

Steve ** _Minecraft_**

Stranger **_Oddworld_**

Team Fortress **_Team Fortress_**

Team Overwatch **_Overwatch_**

Terrarian **_Terraria_**

TJ Combo **_Killer Instinct_**

Voodoo Vince **_Voodoo Vince_**

So with all that said and done, I'll be updating this when I'm finished with War of the Playstation. I didn't even intend to upload this chapter right now, but I just really want to put it out there now.

Even though I said I have considered your characters even if they weren't listed, feel free to leave any suggestions in a review. Maybe your gameplay ideas are different? Let me know!


	2. Agent 47

Theme: Apocalypse -Jesper Kyd

Stage: Hotel Gallard

 **THE LEGACY OF AGENT 47**

Hitman: Codename 47 (2000)

Hitman 2: Silent Assassin (2002)

Hitman: Contracts (2004)

Hitman: Blood Money (2006)

Hitman: Absolution (2012)

Hitman Go (2014)

Hitman Sniper (2015)

Hitman (2016)

The 47th clone made by Dr. Ort Meyer, Agent 47 was made as a part of a series of genetically engineered superhumans, trained from an early age to be the ultimate hitmen.

47 was antisocial, often bullied by the other clones who he killed in retaliation. Dr. Meyer then started to pay closer attention to 47, realizing he had the potential to be much more than just another clone.

Eventually, 47 became a professional hitman, working for the International Contract Agency, where he worked for many years, earning his reputation as the greatest hitman the agency ever saw.

Now he's got new contractors who will lead him to Microsoft Elite, where 47 will most certainly fit in.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- 47 stabs foes with a combat knife.

XTilt- 47 swings at foes with a meat cleaver.

XUp- 47 performs an overhead swing with a fire axe.

XDown- 47 swings at foes with a Golf Club.

YNeutral- 47 fires an MP5 submachine gun, being able to move around the stage as he does so.

YTilt- 47 fires his Silverballer pistols.

YUp- 47 fires an M14 rifle.

YDown- 47 stabs foes with a fire poker.

Special Move 1

47 uses the stun gun. Despite the name, this weapon acts more like a taser, with 47 electrocuting a nearby opponent, dealing damage as well as stunning them, leaving them open for attack.

Special Move 2

47 fires a shot from the PGM bolt action sniper rifle. This shot is incredibly powerful, dealing massive damage to foes, and it can also hit multiple foes at once.

Special Move 3

47 performs a combo with a katana, dealing plenty of damage to anyone he catches.

Special Move 4

47 acquires a minigun. He can fire as many shots as he wants for ten seconds, but cannot jump. He can raise and lower the line of sight while firing, and move left and right.

 **Assistance (S) (E)**

48- Supposedly 47's superior, those claims were promptly proven false. Now, for some reason, 48 will drop in to help 47, employing much the same battle strategy.

 **Elite Factor**

Chinese Sword- Agent 47 acquires an ancient chinese sword laced with posion for a brief amount of time. This sword is laced with poison, making sure anyone hit by it will eventually lose all their health.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 7

Strength- 7

Defence-5

Durability-4

Versatility-10

Aggression- 6

Assistance- 9

Overall: 86

 ** _Author's Note_**

I though I would upload one more chapter just to give you a general idea as to how this is going to work.

As for the character, I'm not sure. I've never played a Hitman game, but I have at least heard of the series, and I think Agent 47 would make a solid addition to the roster.


	3. Alan Wake

Theme: A Writer's Dream -Petri Alanko

Stage: Cauldron Lake

 **THE LEGACY OF ALAN WAKE**

Alan Wake (2010)

Alan Wake's American Nightmare (2012)

Alan Wake was inspired in his youth by Stephen King and other writers to write his own stories. His first story, 'The Errand Boy' would be pubished at a remarkably young age, and since then, Alan never had to look back.

Until he finished his world famous 'Alex Casey' series, when he became plagued by writer's block. His wife, Alice, suggested that they go to a remote place called Cauldron Lake, in the hope that Alan would write again.

Unfortunately, writer's block was the least of Alan's worries, as he was taken to a dark world, were he remained, able to cry out for help, but unable to get out of.

Until the Microsoft Elite come calling his name, that is...

By the time everything is said and done, Alan will have one hell of a story to write about.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Alan fires a revolver.

XTilt- Alan fires a pump action shotgun.

XUp- Alan throws a rock in an arc.

XDown- Alan places the word 'Wall' which can be turned into a waist high wall useful for cover. The wall can be destroyed by taking too much damage.

YNeutral- Alan swings at foes with an axe.

YTilt- Alan places the words 'Shopping Cart' which can be turned into a shopping cart Alan can push into foes.

YUp- Alan fires a flare gun into the air.

YDown- Alan uses the clicker. This can be used to turn words into the objects they spell.

Special Move 1

Alan places the word 'Firework' which can be turned into a firework that goes off immediately.

Special Move 2

Alan places the word 'Boom!' which can be used to trigger an explosion. Not as big as the firework explosion, but more powerful.

Special Move 3

Alan drinks coffee from his thermos, restoring half of his health.

Special Move 4

Alan places the word 'Tremor' which can be used to cause an earthquake, damaging foes.

 **Assistance**

Barry Wheeler- Alan's best friend who is desperately trying to reach out to him. Barry does not posses the supernatural powers of Alan, but he does have some skill when it comes to using weapons.

 **Elite Factor**

Dark World- Alan sends foes to the Dark Place for 20 seconds, where the taken will attack them. Opponents can fight them off, but they will keep coming until time is up.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 5

Strength- 5

Defence- 3

Durability- 2

Versatility- 9

Aggression- 4

Assistance- 6

Overall: 57

 ** _Author's Note_**

I know I said I wouldn't start this until I finished War of the Playstation, but I figured it didn't make any difference, and I have most of the chapters done by this point anyway.

As for Alan Wake himself, I've never played any of his games, so I don't know what to say really. I do like the idea of words as weapons though.


	4. Alex Mercer

**_Just thought I'd put this up here just in case, but there are gonna be a lot of spoilers in this fanfic. I'm gonna try and keep it as spoiler free as I possibly can, but that doesn't mean there won't be any._**

Theme: Alex Theme -Sascha Dikiciyan Cris Velasco

Stage: Empire State Building

 **THE LEGACY OF ALEX MERCER**

Prototype (2009)

Prototype 2 (2012)

Alex Mercer was the former head researcher of the Blacklight Project at Gentek. After learning that those involved in the project were being systematically killed off, Mercer attempted to flee, taking with him a vial.

Cornered and facing certain death, Mercer smashed the vial and unleashes a deadly virus on Manhattan.

Mercer awoke with mysterious powers to shapeshift and amnesia, spending his time afterwards uncovering the past behind himself, and the virus that infected him.

His adventures were enough to make him lose his faith in humanity, leaving him isolated until he found someone like him; With similar abilities.

A man by the name of James Heller. Heller initially was taken under Alex's wing, but he saw Alex's beliefs as harmful and destructive. The two fought, with Heller emerging the victor of the two.

Now, after being beaten to within an inch of his life, Alex Mercer is being called on once more, to work with a mysterious team known as the Microsoft Elite.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Alex stabs forward with his Blade Arm.

XTilt- Alex charges forward with the Blade Arm. This attack can be charged.

XUp- Alex performs an uppercut, launching his foes into the air. Pressing this again will have Alex follow his foes for a follow up attack.

XDown- Alex slams the ground with his Hammer Fists. When used in the air, Alex will perform the Elbow Slam.

YNeutral- Alex dashes forward with his claws and swipes at foes.

YTilt- Alex uses the Whipfist to attack foes from a distance.

YUp- Alex sticks his claws into the ground, causing a spike to jut up and hit foes.

YDown- Alex uses the Whipfist to sweep foes off their feet.

Special Move 1

Alex performs the Hammer Fist Toss, launching himself forward with the Hammer Fist. This attack can be devastatin if it hits, but can cost Alex if he misses.

Special Move 2

Alex performs Blade Sprint Frenzy, a combo attack where Alex slices at foes with his Blade Arm. This attack does NOT involve sprinting, oddly enough.

Special Move 3

Alex Mercer takes on his armour form, making him immune to knockback, and quartering the damage he takes from attacks. This form is temporary.

Special Move 4

Alex can consume a nearby enemy, dealing some damage. After this, he will temporarily take on the form of the enemy he attacked, being able to use all their attacks, except for their Elite Factor.

 **Assistance (S) (ED)**

James Heller- Another protoype, posses the same abilities as Alex, though his bodymass is swapped for tendrils.

Elite Factor

Musclemass- Alex adds to his muscle mass, greatly increasing the damage dealt by his attacks and his attack speed for a short period of time.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 9

Strength- 9

Defence- 10

Durability- 8

Versatility- 2

Aggression- 8

Assistance- 8

Overall: 90

 ** _Author's Note_**

Alex Mercer. This is the first character where I have played one of his games, even though it was the second one where he was the villain. Tbh, I've only ever heard of him because of the controversy between the first Prototype and Infamous, sparking the rivalry between Cole MacGrath and Alex Mercer. Not gonna say who I think wins though...


	5. Balrog

Theme: Balrog's Theme (Street Fighter V)

Stage: High Roller Casino

 **THE LEGACY OF BALROG**

Street Fighter II (1991)

Street Fighter II Turbo (1992)

Super Street Fighter II (1993)

Super Street Fighter II Turbo (1994)

Street Fighter The Movie: The Game (1995)

Street Fighter Alpha 3 (1998)

Capcom vs SNK: Millenium Fight 2000 (1999)

Street Fighter IV (2008)

Super Street Fighter IV (2010)

Street Fighter X Tekken (2012)

Street Fighter X Megaman (2012)

Street Fighter V (2016)

Rising from a childhood of poverty, Mike Bison hasn't used his real name in over thirty years. He does use the nickname given to him when he first started boxing.

'The Crazy Buffalo'.

Bison loved boxing, and he had a nack for it too. Things were going well, as he quickly fought his way up to world class status.

But as is often the case, Bison's stint at the top was little more than that. During a fight, he accidentally killed his opponent using underhanded tactics, ruining his name and reputation.

Balrog turned to a life of crime, becoming an enforcer for the crime syndicate Shadaloo, taking orders from the leader, Vega.

Bison didn't care about anything other than the money he got for the jobs, hating his colleagues (especially Balrog and F.A.N.G.) and having a distant relationship with his boss.

One night, Bison somehow tricked both Vega and Balrog into gambling away their identities, and so the head of Shadaloo Vega, became M. Bison, the claw wielding assassin Balrog, became Vega, and Mike became Balrog. For some reason, everyone just went with it.

Balrog even enjoyed some time running the whole organisation when M. Bison mysteriously left, although he quickly ran it into the ground, due to poor management.

Before long, Bison returned and restored the syndicate, leaving Balrog to work again. During one mission however, something happened that would change his future.

Balrog found a young boy named Ed in a facility he was instructed to infiltrate. Balrog noticed a sign on the boy's hand, the Shadaloo logo, and so took Ed under his wing.

Sometime afterwards, Balrog left Shadaloo, becoming muscle for hire, along with Ed. While things were okay, Ed found his true calling, and left Balrog.

But the boxer isn't done yet. The Microsoft Elite needs all the muscle it can get, and with Balrog, they might have what they need.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Balrog punches at foes.

XTilt- Balrog performs a Buffalo Swing.

XUp- Balrog performs an overhead swing.

XDown- Balrog performs Buffalo Pressure.

YNeutral- Balrog headbutts.

YTilt- Balrog performs a Dashing Punch.

YUp- Balrog performs the Buffalo Headbutt, an attack where Balrog leads with his head and jumps into the air, cutting through atttacks to knock back opponents.

YDown- Balrog stamps on an opponents foot, holding them in place.

Special Move 1

Balrog performs the Screw Smash, an attack where Balrog dashes forward while crouching and punches opponents into the air.

Special Move 2

Balrog performs a level 10 Charge Punch, launching himself forward a short distance and unleashes a devastating punch which deals massive damage.

Special Move 3

Balrog performs the Crazy Rush, an attack where he launches himself forward wildly swinging at foes.

Special Move 4

Balrog performs the EX Charging Buffalo, where he launches himself forward while glowing orange and launches a few powerful punches at foes.

 **Assistance (SD) (ED)**

Ed- Balrog's protegé. He was originally a clone of M. Bison, with control over Psycho power, until Balrog came along and took him under his wing, teaching him some boxing techniques, making him a deadly and versatile fighter.

 **Elite Factor**

Gigaton Punch- Balrog unleashes a powerful punch on an opponent which one hit KO's them.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 3

Strength- 10

Defence- 7

Durability- 8

Versatility- 1

Aggression- 9

Assistance- 10

Overall: 85

 ** _Author's Note_**

So I wanted to go with a Street Fighter character, just because it's my favourite fighting game series. But then why not go with Chun-Li, Guile, Cammy or M. Bison?

I like Balrog. At the time I started playing Street Fighter I had just seen Rocky and was playing Punch-Out (the NES version on e-shop) so I wanted to play as the boxer. Now, I'm not someone who's a Street Fighter pro, so I lose a lot.

So whenever I finally beat an opponent after a stupidly long and arduous slugfest, Balrog's quotes to his opponents were exactly my thoughts. Even though he was a brainless, loud, brash, arrogant, cheating brute, I still sided with him.

Street Fighter V had a great story for him, even though I don't have the game, I loved the Critical Art, and his relationship with Ed.

But I think you get the picture by now though, so I'll stop here.


	6. Banjo and Kazooie

Theme: Main Title (Banjo Kazooie) -Grant Kirkhope

Stage: Spiral Mountain

 **THE LEGACY OF BANJO AND KAZOOIE**

Diddy Kong Racing (1997)

Banjo-Kazooie (1998)

Banjo-Tooie (2000)

Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge (2003)

Banjo-Pilot (2005)

Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts (2008)

Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed (2012)

Banjo was an ordinary honey bear, peaceful, kind, docile, and lazy. One day, his home, Spiral Mountain, was attacked by a witch named Gruntilda, who kidnapped his sister in an attempt to make herself more beautiful.

Banjo wasn't alone in his adventure, as he had another friend, Kazooie the breegull, who was much more enthusiastic about adventure than Banjo, and unlike Banjo, quite impulsive.

Despite their differences, the two made a formidable team, and were able to rescue Tooty from Gruntilda.

Since then the team fought Gruntilda numerous times and always won.

But now there are new enemies, new challenges, and new allies waiting for the duo on their next adventure, with a group known as the Microsoft Elite.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Kazooie stands on Banjo's head and pecks opponents.

XTilt- Kazooie attacks foes using the Wing Whack.

XUp- Kazooie flies up with Banjo for a bit, still being able to fire eggs from this position and hang there indefinitely. They can be knocked down by a strong attack though, or come down themseleves by pressing this combo again.

XDown- Banjo stabs down using Kazooie as a Beak Bayonet.

YNeutral- Kazooie becomes the Breegull Blaster, allowing Banjo to hold her like a rifle and fire eggs at rapid fire rate.

YTilt- Banjo performs the Forward Roll, damaging anyone he hits.

YUp- Kazooie fires a Proximity Egg in an arc, which will stick to the first surface it hits. The egg will detonate once an enemy steps near it.

YDown- Kazooie fires a Battery Egg, which can deal slightly more damage due to electricity in the egg, and can also drain some health from foes if they stand too close.

Special Move 1

Kazooie fires an Ice Egg. Even if it hits a foe, it will not freeze them, but the ground beneath them, making it slippery. Still deals damage.

Special Move 2

Kazooie can fire 3 Clockwork Kazooie eggs, then detonate all 3 upon firing them.

Special Move 3

Kazooie can fire Fire Eggs for 10 seconds, which will cause an enemy to catch fire and lose health if they are hit.

Special Move 4

For 15 Seconds, all eggs fired will attempt to home in on enemies, increasing their chances of being hit. This works for all eggs.

 **Assistance**

Mumbo Jumbo- A witch doctor and good friend of Banjo, Mumbo can perform some basic magic spells, but little else.

 **Elite Factor**

Wonderwing- Kazooie uses Golden Feathers to temporarily shield Banjo, making him impervious to damage, and also making it so he KO's anyone he touches while shielded.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 6

Strength- 3

Defence- 10

Durability- 4

Versatility- 9

Aggression- 3

Assistance- 8

Overall: 74

 ** _Author's Note_**

Yet again, a game I have no experience with. I do have an N64 though, so that might not be the case for long.


	7. Blinx

Theme: Tom-Tom Attack -Mariko Nanba Keiichi Sugiyama

Stage: Time Factory

 **THE LEGACY OF BLINX**

Blinx: The Time Sweeper (2002)

Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space (2004)

Blinx was a Time Sweeper. An unusual job which involved making sure any glitches in time were ironed out.

One day, a world was attacked by the Tom-Tom Gang, who started to corrupt time, letting lose Time Monsters to wreack havoc.

The Time Factory assumed the world was lost, but Blinx alone went back to save the world. He was successful, and earned a fine reputation for himself.

Blinx soon after retired from his duty as a time sweeper, instead choosing to mentor younger incoming time sweepers.

But now, whether he likes it or not, Blinx is being called back into action. The Microsoft Elite needs time, so who better than the Time Sweeper for the job?

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Blinx scratches foes with his claws.

XTilt- Blinx hits foes with the TS-1000.

XUp- Blinx fires a piece of trash at foes.

XDown- Blinx uses the TS-1000 to sweep opponents off their feet.

YNeutral- Blinx fires sand at foes, surpressing attacks.

YTilt- Blinx shoots powerful water jets at foes from the TS-1000.

YUp- Blinx fires a 16T weight into the air, causing it to drop down on foes.

YDown- Blinx shoots fire from the TS-1000.

Special Move 1

Blinx uses Fast Forward, doubling his speed and attack speed temporarily.

Special Move 2

Blinx uses Rec. This allows Blinx to move around the stage and attack foes as he normally would, except they won't deal damage, but at the end of ten seconds, Blinx will be returned to the postion he was in before he used Rec. The movements he made using Rec. will all be carried out by a clone of Blinx while he can also attack foes.

Special Move 3

Blinx uses Rewind, reversing everything that has happened in the last 5 seconds except himself. This means that projectile attacks used by foes will fly back at foes (eg. If someone fired a gun, the bullet will hit them instead.) which could deal damage. Enemies will not have their health restored if attacks that would have otherwise hit them are reversed. The same applies to Blinx.

Special Move 4

Blinx uses Pause. This completely stops the flow of time for 5 seconds, allowing Blinx to get some easy hits in.

 **Assistance (S) (E)**

Peron/Chron- Time sweepers much like Blinx, capable of the same things.

 **Elite Factor**

Retry- Blinx uses Retry. This will completely restore his health and give him all his lives back that he had at the start of the fight.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 4

Strength- 2

Defence- 8

Durability- 2

Versatility- 10

Aggression- 2

Assistance- 10

Overall: 66

 ** _Author's Note_**

Another game I've never played before (that's gonna be a common theme, I grew up a Sony fanboy.) but having said that, it looks like a clever game. I've seen gameplay footage and I like how time manipulation is incorporated into puzzle solving and not just combat.


	8. Booker & Elizabeth

Theme: Will the Circle be Unbroken -Courtney Draper Troy Baker

Stage: Columbia

 **THE LEGACY OF BOOKER AND ELIZABETH**

Bioshock Infinite (2013)

Booker Dewitt was tasked with going to the city in the sky, Columbia, to collect a girl named Elizabeth in order to pay off debts in New York. Booker arrived in Columbia to find that the inhabitants were all likeminded, worshipping a man named Comstock, and proclaiming that one day a demon would come to lead them astray.

Luck would have it that Booker was the one prophecized to lead them astray, and so, with the entire city after him, Booker still somehow persevered and found Elizabeth. He was shocked to learn that Elizabeth had been locked away all her life, and because Booker came to get her, she viewed him as her saviour, for setting her free.

The two are hounded by Comstock, eventually discovering everything about Columbia, from Comstock's plans for the world, to the source of Elizabeth's mysterious powers to create dimensional tears.

Despite a confusing plot, Booker and Elizabeth have shown themselves to be a capable duo, with both working on an even playing field.

But now comes the most confusing part of all. Comstock has teamed up with more people, leaving Booker and Elizabeth to join the gang on the opposite side of the war, the Microsoft Elite. With their bizzare powers and unbelievable stories, they'll fit right in.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Booker slices at foes with his Sky Hook.

XTilt- Booker uses the Charge Vigor and charges at foes. The longer the attack is charged, the further Booker goes and the more damage he does.

XUp- Booker and Elizabeth ride a rail down to the ground using Sky Hooks, kicking any foes in their way. Booker can jump off to pounce on foes.

XDown- Booker performs the Electric Punch, not as powerful as the Sky Hook, but there is a chance enemies will be stunned.

YNeutral- Elizabeth fires an Old Man's Winter, throwing a ball of dry ice which damages opponents with a 10% chance of freezing.

YTilt- Elizabeth fires the Radar Range, using heat waves to hurt foes.

YUp- Booker uses the Flak Gun to fire grenades that explode immediately.

YDown- Booker fires the Heater at his feet. A shotgun-like weapon which has an incendiary effect.

Special Move 1

Booker uses the Devil's Kiss Vigor, throwing a flaming projectile which detonates shortly afterwards.

Special Move 2

Booker uses the Bucking Bronco Vigor, temporarily levitating enemies and rendering them harmless.

Special Move 3

Booker uses the Shockey Jockey Vigor, shocking any enemies around him and doubling the damage they take from the next attack.

Special Move 4

Elizabeth opens up a tear which a turret comes through. The turret will fire at enemies until it is destroyed.

 **Assistance**

Security Automaton- Using Possession Vigor, Booker is able to control a Security Automaton which fires various types of bullets and projectiles at foes.

 **Elite Factor**

Reality Tear- Elizabeth opens a tear in reality which allows Motorized Patriots to storm the battlefield for 10 seconds, dealing damage to foes.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 5

Strength- 5

Defence- 6

Durability- 2

Versatility- 10

Aggression- 7

Assistance- 8

Overall: 85

 ** _Author's Note_**

A game I _have_ played! I still have no idea what was going on in the ending, but still, a very good game. The gameplay is fun, and I like the chemistry between Booker and Elizabeth. It's very like another game about a man who must escort a girl across a harsh enviroment released in 2013. Not as good as it though, but definitely a close second.


	9. Brutus

Theme: The Ferals Have Suffered Enough -Jesper Kyd

Stage: LB-429

 **THE LEGACY OF BRUTUS**

Brute Force (2003)

Brutus is a mystical monster belonging to an alien race who joined the Confed.

The Confed. were an alliance of planets who protected friendly species while attacking hostile ones.

Brutus worked closely with another soldier named Tex, both having easy jobs until a race called the Shrikes attacked.

Teaming up with two more soldiers, Hawk and Flint, the team managed to track down and kill the leader of the Shrikes, the Hunter Lord. After this, the team were free to go their seperate ways and live out the rest o their lives in peace.

But as for Brutus, he is being called into action one more time, this time not for the Confed. but for the Microsoft Elite.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Brutus claps his hands, dealing damage to opponents caught by his hands.

XTilt- Brutus performs a charging attack.

XUp- Brutus swings his fists into the air.

XDown- Brutus stomps the ground.

YNeutral- Brutus fires the Confed. LZR 50.

YTilt- Brutus fires the Saryl-99 rifle.

YUp- Brutus fires his Feral Cutter.

YDown- Brutus places a land mine.

Special Move 1

Brutus fires the Jax-iC rifle.

Special Move 2

Brutus acquires the R50 Minigun which he can fire for a short amount of time.

Special Move 3

Brutus acquires the Rail Cun CLVR, which is essentially an upgrade on the R50 with few differences.

Special Move 4

Brutus fires the Thermal Sweeper, which uses homing rockets

 **Assistance (SD) (ED)**

Tex- The first Confed. Brutus met, who convinced him to join. Tex fights with many of the same attacks as Brutus, but is lighter on his feet.

 **Elite Factor**

Spirit of Vengar- Brutus enters a state where he can heal himself with medikits or KO enemies with a powerful charge attack. He will lose use of all other weapons in this state.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 2

Strength- 9

Defence- 2

Durability- 8

Versatility- 7

Aggression- 9

Assistance- 9

Overall: 72

 ** _Author's Note_**

Not a game I played at all...and I don't have anything to say...well, :P that was pointless. Sorry for wasting your time.

Oh wait, almost forgot.

In case you're wondering what those letters beside assistance mean, I'll show you right now.

(E)- Can use the same Elite Factor

(S)- Can use the same Special Moves (at least one)

(ED)/(SD)- Can use these attacks, but they are fundanentally different.


	10. Cole Phelps

Theme: New Beginning Pt. 3 -Andrew Hale Simon Hale

Stage: Central Police Station

 **THE LEGACY OF COLE PHELPS**

L.A. Noire (2011)

Cole Phelps was a soldier in Okinawa during WWII, before returning to Los Angeles and resuming his post as a police officer, only to find the streets littered with murders after the war.

Haunted by his past, Cole began to clean up Los Angeles, solving case after case, earning a remarkable reputation.

But things did not end happily for Cole. He gave his life on the job, and had a heroes funeral.

But Cole is being brought back for one last criminal case, one far bigger than Los Angeles.

The Microsoft Elite are going to need brains on their side, and who better to provide them than the finest detective the world has ever seen?

XNeutral- Cole dodges a melee attack. This can be then followed up by a melee attack which deals more damage and more knockback.

 _Moveset_

XTilt- Cole punches at foes.

XUp- Cole uppercuts foes, stunning them.

XDown- Cole grabs a foe and headbutts them.

YNeutral- Cole fires his pistol.

YTilt- Cole fires a BAR at his opponents, stopping to reload every 20 shots.

YUp- Phelps fires the Star Model P handgun in a diagonal upwards angle.

YDown- Cole fires a Browing Hi-Power pistol at his feet.

Special Move 1

Cole fires the .38 Detective Special revolver, dealing big damage up close.

Special Move 2

Cole fires a flamethrower.

Special Move 3

Cole accuses his opponents of lying, temporarily stunning them.

Special Move 4

Cole doubts his opponents, causing his attacks to deal twice as much damage.

 **Assistance**

Jack Kelso- Cole's protegé and successor in L.A. Noire, Jack is capable of all the same attacks Cole is, minus Special moves 3 and 4, and his Elite Factor

 **Elite Factor**

Not so heroic sacrifice- Cole leaves his opponents stranded in a sewer just as a tidal wave comes along, KO'ing them all.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 6

Strength- 4

Defence- 7

Durability- 3

Versatility- 7

Aggression- 5

Assistance- 7

Overall: 65

 ** _Author's Note_**

I love L.A. Noire. Second best Rockstar game behind Red Dead Imo. I'm still playing it with a friend, and though we make a shit team, it's still a fun and rewarding experience. It's also getting a remaster on Switch, Ps4 and Xbox One, so if you haven't played it yet, that might be your time.


	11. Commander Shepard

Theme: Mass Effect Theme -Jack Wall and Sam Hulick

Stage: SSV Normandy

 **THE LEGACY OF COMMANDER SHEPARD**

Mass Effect (2007)

Mass Effect 2 (2010)

Mass Effect 3 (2012)

Shepard was a graduate of the Systems Alliance N7 special forces program, initally assigned to the SSV Normandy.

Despite not knowing much about her past, Shepard proved to be an effective Lieutenant in the war against the reapers, eventually endig it by herself.

But now a new war is beginning. Without any of her old allies, Shepard will be joining the Microsoft Elite.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Shepard stabs foes with her Omni Blade.

XTilt- Shepard repeatedly strikes foes with her Omni Blade.

XUp- Shepard swings upward with her Omni Blade.

XDown- Shepard uses Overload to stun her foes and knock them to the ground.

YNeutral- Shepard fires her Acolyte.

YTilt- Shepard fires her Valiant across the stage.

YUp- Shepard fires her M-9 Tempest and fires a swift burst into the air.

YDown- Shepard uses her Tactical Cloak to turn invisible.

Special Move 1

Shepard uses Singularity to create a dark field which draws enemies to it instead of her.

Special Move 2

Shepard charges forward, knocking foes to the ground, using her Vanguard Biotic Drone to shield herself.

Special Move 3

Shepard calls in a combat drone to fight alongside her. Can be destroyed after a few hits.

Special Move 4

Shepard calls in a sentry turret to shoot at foes. Despite being more resilliant than the drone, it will not follow you around the stage, and is fixed to one location.

 **Assistance** **(SD)**

Garrus Vakarian- A turian and a member of Shepard's squad, Garrus specializes in guns, and all kinds of bullets.

 **Elite Factor**

Indoctrination- All foes walk around with weak glowing skin, allowing Shepard to finish them off any way she chooses.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 6

Strength- 5

Defence- 8

Durability- 3

Versatility- 10

Aggression- 6

Assistance- 8

Overall: 87

 ** _Author's Note_**

I haven't played Mass Effect, mainly because RPGs aren't my forté, but still, I have nothing against the series, aside from the fact that it was published by EA.

As for why I went with female Shepard, completely abitrary. There are more than a few characters on this roster (and the Smash roster too) with customizable gender options, and I'm picking one and staying with it, sometimes it'll be male, and sometimes female. That's all.


	12. Conker

Theme: Conker the King -Robin Beanland

Stage: Beach

 **THE LEGACY OF CONKER**

Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001)

Conker: Live Reloaded (2005)

Conker was the king, until one day some drinking changed all of that. Conker woke up the next morning with two things: A hangover, and no idea where he was.

This took him on a bizzare adventure to dethrone the Panther King who wanted to use Conker to prop up a table.

Conker's many bizzare adventures have now earned the attention of a group named the Microsoft Elite, who say that there are people that want to kill him, and they've got numbers.

He might be insane, but even Conker recognizes that you can't turn down help when you need it.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Conker stabs forward with a dagger.

XTilt- Conker stabs foes with a chainsaw.

XUp- Conker swings his chainsaw in the air.

XDown- Conker spins around with his tail. When used in the air, Conker will turn into an anvil and drop down.

YNeutral- Conker fires the Widowmaker sniper rifle.

YTilt- Conker fires the DP-500 pistols.

YUp- Conker throws a grenade.

YDown- Conker fires the Sinurator flamethrower.

Special Move 1

Conker throws a napalm grenade.

Special Move 2

Conker fires the Fauster for a few seconds. It goes through barriers and drains life from foes.

Special Move 3

Conker throws a giant toilet paper roll across the stage.

Special Move 4

Conker enters a 'Berserk' state where he runs around on all fours and gains a powerful ground pound attack.

 **Assistance**

Berri- Conker's girlfriend. Capable of basic physical attacks.

 **Elite Factor**

Lock Up- For some reason, the game locks up, causing everyone except Conker to freeze temporarily. He is free to attack foes with a shotgun or katana during this.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 5

Strength- 6

Defence- 3

Durability- 2

Versatility- 7

Aggression- 10

Assistance- 3

Overall: 61

 ** _Author's Note_**

Well...I at least know about this one, if only for two things. One, it's a large part of the reason Rareware is a Microsoft subsidiary now, and two, the Great Mighty Poo.


	13. Cooper Chance

Theme: Ballroom Disco -Grant Kirkhope

Stage: Ghoulhaven Hall

 **THE LEGACY OF COOPER CHANCE**

Grabbed by the Ghoulies (2003)

Cooper Chance and his girlfriend Amber were looking for a place to get out of the rain, and fortunately- (oh fuck it, you know how this goes.)

Cooper had to rescue Amber from the evil Dr. Victor Von Ghoul. Once he did that, he defeated the evil doctor for good, and along with Amber, left Ghoulhaven Hall for a place less haunted.

Now Cooper has found something more strange than Ghoulhaven Hall. The Microsoft Elite. All they offer him is an adventure, which proved to Cooper that they know him well, because he really loves adventure. If the Microsoft Elite offer him that much, then yeah, he'll tag along with them.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Cooper headbutts foes.

XTilt- Cooper punches opponents.

XUp- Cooper launches a high kick at foes.

XDown- Cooper knees opponents in the gut.

YNeutral- Cooper hits opponents over the head with a chair.

YTilt- Cooper charges forward, using a swordfish as a lance.

YUp- Cooper throws a birthday cake into the air, making it land on opponents.

YDown- Cooper smashes a potted plant over opponents heads.

Special Move 1

Cooper uses Ol' Edna to fire cloves of garlic which explode around foes.

Special Move 2

Cooper takes out a zombie's arm which he can use to hit foes. Cooper can keep using this weapon until he is disarmed.

Special Move 3

Cooper peforms a poweful body slam.

Special Move 4

Cooper acquires the Soda Pop Gun, a gun which can be used as a melee weapon, but its primary function is firing cans of soda which explode, dealing big damage to foes. Cooper gets six shots before the gun goes away.

 **Assistance (S) (E)**

Amber- Cooper's girlfriend who he had to rescue from Victor von Ghoul. Despite this, Amber is verry capable on her own, and can perform all of Cooper's attacks.

 **Elite Factor**

Wrong Antidote- Ma Soupswill gives Amber a solution which triples her size and aggression temporarily.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 4

Strength- 8

Defence- 3

Durability- 7

Versatility- 7

Aggression- 6

Assistance- 7

Overall: 72

 ** _Author's Note_**

Grabbed by the Ghoulies...guess what? Nope. Never played it. I heard IGN call it mediocre, which could mean anything, really.


	14. Death's Hand

Theme: Death's Hand Suite -Jack Wall

Stage: Dirge

 **THE LEGACY OF DEATH'S HAND**

Jade Empire (2005)

Sun Kin was the youngest child of the Jade Empire, an empire which spanned throughout all the land. He and his older brothers were members of the Lotus Assassins from a young age, fighting against the Spirit Monks.

One day, while attempting to obtain the power of the legendary Water Dragon, Sun Kin was taken by two soldiers and had his soul infused in armour which corrupted him. That was when he became Death's Hand.

Death's Hand was a name that became feared all across the empire, until a Spirit Monk managed to subdue Death's Hand, giving Sun Kin some control back. Together, along with other Spirit Monks, the Water Dragon was defeated, and Death's Hand was finally under the control of Sun Kin.

It took several months for him to stop feeling rage, whereupon he felt guilt and sadness for his actions as Death's Hand. Now he roams the land, waiting for the opportunity of redemption to present itself to him.

It looks like the Microsoft Elite will have to provide him with that opportunity...

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Death's Hand stabs forward with a small knife.

XTilt- Death's Hand uses Iron Fist to perform a slow but powerful slash with the Demon Sword.

XUp- Death's Hand impales foes on the Demon Sword.

XDown- Death's Hand slashes with a small knife.

YNeutral- Death's Hand parries with both his knife and Demon Sword.

YTilt- Death's Hand launches a lightning quick flurry of kicks at foes, but he cannot move while doing so.

YUp- Death's Hand leaps into the air with his knife.

YDown- Death's Hand swings at foes with the Demon Sword.

Special Move 1

Death's Hand performs the Attack of a Thousand Cuts, performing lightning quick slashes with the Demon Sword.

Special Move 2

Death's Hand charges forward, rapidly slicing with both of his blades.

Special Move 3

Death's Hand punches the ground, sending shockwaves out in both directions.

Special Move 4

Death's Hand equips the Viper fighting style, allowing his attacks to cause temporary health loss.

 **Assistance**

Sun Hai- Sun Kin's older brother, and a member of the Lotus Assassins. Specializes in close up attacks, not great from a distance.

 **Elite Factor**

Water Dragon Spirit- Death's Hand fuses with the Water Dragon Spirit, temporarily increasing his speed, strength and aggression.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 7

Strength- 10

Defence- 8

Durability- 6

Versatility- 8

Aggression- 9

Assistance- 3

Overall: 91

 ** _Author's Note_**

Well, it's an Xbox exclusive _and_ an RPG. I obviously haven't played this game, though the gameplay does look fun.


	15. Doomguy

Theme: At Doom's Gate -Bobby Prince

Stage: Phobos Base

 **THE LEGACY OF DOOMGUY**

Doom (1993)

Doom II (1994)

Final Doom (1996)

Doom 64 (1997)

Doom 3 (2004)

Doom 3: Ressurection of Evil (2005)

A rogue soldier exiled to Mars moon Phobos, Doomguy loved violence. So much so that he punched his commanding officer straight in the jaw. It seemed like a good idea at the time, not so much when stuck on Mars' most boring moon.

But when someone with the intelligence of a deck chair accidentally releases demons from hell onto Phobos, Doomguy gets his wish. Armed with only his trusty handguns (picking up some more weapons along the way), Doomguy managed to drive back the forces of the Christian afterlife all by himself, twice.

But that's not enough for Doomguy, as he craves more. So when the Microsoft Elite show up asking for him specifically, Doomguy can only ask himself one question.

Why the fuck not?

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Doomguy punches foes.

XTilt- Doomguy fires a shotgun.

XUp- Doomguy swings a chainsaw into the air.

XDown- Doomguy fires a shotgun at his feet.

YNeutral- Doomguy fires his pistol.

YTilt- Doomguy fires his chaingun. This weapon has rapid fire, but doesn't deal much damage or knockback.

YUp- Doomguy fires a cell from his Plasma Gun.

YDown- Doomguy fires a rocket from his Rocket Launcher.

Special Move 1

Doomguy fires the Super Shotgun, a medium range weapon, deals the most damage up close.

Special Move 2

Doomguy becomes invulnerable for 6 Seconds.

Special Move 3

Doomguy turns invisible for 10 Seconds.

Special Move 4

Doomguy fires the BFG 9000, dealing devastating damage to anyone caught in the blast radius.

 **Assistance (S) (E)**

Doom Slayer- Spiritual Successor of Doomguy, all the same attacks.

 **Elite Factor**

Berserker Mode- Doomguy enters Berserker Mode, increasing his firepower and speed temporarily, as well as giving him invulenrability and fully healing himself.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 9

Strength- 8

Defence- 1

Durability- 5

Versatility- 3

Aggression- 10

Assistance- 8

Overall: 80

 ** _Author's Note_**

Guess what? I've actually played this one. Only because it's Doom though, the grandfather of FPS games. It's a game that really holds up well, even twenty years later. Fast, exciting, satisfying, and not mention that kickass soundtrack. (At Doom's Gate is a masterpiece.).


	16. Dr Edward Richtofen

Theme: Various

115 -Elena Siegman

Abracadavre -Elena Siegman

Shepherd of Fire -Avenged Sevenfold

Stage: Der Riese

 **THE LEGACY OF DR. EDWARD RICHTOFEN**

Call of Duty: World at War (2008)

Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010)

Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (2012)

Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 (2016)

Dr. Edward Richtofen was a scientist for the Central powers in WW1, working alongside Dr. Ludwig Maxis and Group 935, who were working on incredible technology for Germany to ensure its ultimate overwhelming victory in the war.

They did this by exploiting a mysterious element known only as 115. Unfortunately for them, it had unexpected and adverse effects on their dead soldiers, reanimating the corpses and turning them against the Germans. Richtofen was the only survivor, discovered by three allied soldiers, American Tank Dempsey, Soviet Nikolai Belinski, and Japanese Takeo Maskai. Together, the four teamed up to fight off the undead, all while uncovering the mysteries of Dr. Maxis' work, which was much more sinister than it seemed...

Richtofen now finds himself fighting more than just zombies. It's a world filled with powerful characters, and not all of them are fighting with him.

But that's the way Richtofen liked it, him against the world. If the Microsoft Elite thought they were getting just some crazy German scientist, they're gonna be in for a surprise.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Richtofen stabs forward with his Bowie Knife.

XTilt- Richtofen punches forward with Galvaknuckles, stunning foes as well as dealing damage.

XUp- Richtofen hooks opponents into the air using a sickle.

XDown- Richtofen hits foes with a Zombie Shield. When used in the air, Richtofen shoots at a downwards angle with a Ballistic Knife.

YNeutral- Richtofen fires the weapon he has in his hands.

YTilt- Richtofen dolphin dives forward after drinking PHD Flopper, making a small explosion where he lands.

YUp- Richtofen throws a Stielhandgranate.

YDown- Richtofen opens the Mystery Box, allowing him to change his weapon between the six following choices.

MP40 Sub Machine Gun.

C96 Mauser Pistol.

SPAS-12 Shotgun.

Kar98k Bolt Action Rifle.

HK21 Light Machine Gun.

Commando Assault Rifle.

Special Move 1

Richtofen tosses a Gersch Device, creating a black hole which can suck in enemies and deal damage. Alternatively, Richtofen can jump into the hole himself to teleport to a random location on the stage.

Special Move 2

Richtofen acquires the Ray Gun, being able to fire 20 shots before losing the gun.

Special Move 3

Richtofen fires the Winter's Howl, freezing enemies and leaving them open for attack.

Special Move 4

Richtofen fires the Wunderwaffe DG-2. A gun which fires blasts of electricity that can lock on to enemies a short distance away, and can hit multiple enemies. Caution should be taken not to use this weapon at close range, as Richtofen himself can be harmed by the electricity.

 **Assistance (S) (E)**

Tank Dempsey/Nikolai Belinski/Takeo Masakai: Richtofen calls in one of his three allies in his fight against the zombies. They all play very much the same, with the only notable differences being Nikolai using an axe for melee attacks and Takeo using a Samurai Sword.

 **Elite Factor**

Pack-a-Punch- Richtofen puts all his weapons through a Pack-a-Punch machine, increasing their firepower for the duration of the match. This only affects guns.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 6

Strength- 7

Defence- 8

Durability- 8

Versatility- 10

Aggression- 4

Assistance- 9

Overall: 89

 ** _Author's Note_**

I've seen a lot of suggestions for Microsoft crossover rosters, but never have I seen COD represented, and for good reason too.

It's a generic FPS filled with nothing but forgettable big burly white dudes wielding boring modern weapons that no one wants to use in a fighter.

Fortunately, Zombies mode exists. I played this mode almost religiously back in the WaW and BO1 days, and boy was it fun.

Creative and fun weaponry, challenge, new ideas for zombie survival, great co-op, honestly, Activision should have made it a seperate IP. I chose Richtofen not because he's my favourite (that's Nikolai) but because he plays the biggest part in the story.

But that's enough of that. If you can still find one of those games and are willing to fork out some extra cash for more maps, it's really worth your while.


	17. Dragonborn

Theme: The Song of the Dragonborn

Stage: Sovngarde

 **THE LEGACY OF DRAGONBORN**

The Elders Scroll V: Skyrim (2011)

Dragonborn was prophecized as the last of her kind, to help them fend off the Nordic God of destruction, Alduin. Alduin was also spoken of in the prophecy, as he would try to bring ruin to Nirn.

The prophecy came true, during the height of a civil war in Skyrim, with Dragonborn ultimately prevailing over Alduin.

But there's another adventure to be had, one not fortold in any prophecy known to man. Who are the Microsoft Elite? And what is it they want from Dragonborn?

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Dragonborn jabs at foes with a Steel Dagger.

XTilt- Dragonborn slashes at foes with the Bloodscythe (which is a sword.).

XUp- Dragonborn swings at foes with the Mace of Molag Bal.

XDown- Dragonborn slams down with the Daedric Warhammer.

YNeutral- Dragonborn fires a bolt from the Dwarven Crossbow.

YTilt- Dragonborn fires Auriel Bow. This attack can be charged.

YUp- Dragonborn performs an overhead swing with a Dragonbone Battle-Axe.

YDown- Dragonborn grabs an opponent and stabs them with the Daedric Dagger.

Special Move 1

Dragonborn uses Fire Breath, which is exactly what it sounds like.

Special Move 2

Dragonborn uses Frost Breath, causing all enemies hit to slow down drastically as well as suffer frost damage for five seconds.

Special Move 3

Dragonborn equips the Absorb enhancement, allowing all her attacks to steal health temporarily.

Special Move 4

Dragonborn uses Unrelenting Force (Fus Ro Dah!) to knock all foes against walls, dealing decent damage. This attack cannot be avoided.

 **Assistance**

Ulfric Stormcloak- The leader of the Stormcloak rebellion, Ulfric isn't gifted like Dragonborn, but he still is an excellent warrior.

 **Elite Factor**

Dragon Aspect- Dragonborn uses the Dragon Aspect shout, gaining the full power of a dragon, which includes near invulnerability and a huge attack bonus.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 6

Strength- 9

Defence- 8

Durability- 8

Versatility- 9

Aggression- 7

Assistance- 8

Overall: 93

 ** _Author's Note_**

So, I've never played any Elder's Scrolls games, but it's kind of impossible to have not heard of Skyrim.

Another thing I understand is that it's kind of like Zelda, where the protagonists are spiritual successors to one another, all bearing the same name. Idk, I might get around to playing Skyrim eventually.


	18. Ezio Auditore

Theme: Ezio's Family -Jesper Kyd

Stage: Rome

 **THE LEGACY OF EZIO AUDITORE**

Assassin's Creed II (2009)

Ezio Auditore da Firenze was an Italian boy who was the descendant of a line of legendary assassins. But Ezio did not figure this out until he witnessed the hanging of his father and his two brothers.

He, his mother, and his sister took refuge in Monterrigioni with Ezio's uncle.

After learning about his past, Ezio vowed to continue the legacy of the Assassins in their fight against the templars.

Ezio managed to liberate many Italian cities from templar control, and foiled plans by them to further expand their power before living the rest of his life in peace.

But now Ezio has another mission. He can't quite believe it himself, but the Microsoft Elite need all the help they can get, and Ezio seems absolutely vital to them.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Ezio parries with his sword.

XTilt- Ezio slashes at foes with his sword.

XUp- Ezio punches at foes.

XDown- Ezio kicks foes back, preventing them from getting a quick attack in.

YNeutral- Ezio throws some throwing knives.

YTilt- Ezio fires a crossbow, stopping to reload after every shot.

YUp- Ezio swings at foes with the Cavalieri Mace.

YDown- Ezio hits foes with the Condotierro War Hammer.

Special Move 1

Ezio performs a silent kill. This does not actually kill the target, and requires extreme precision, but doing it results in Ezio taking half of an enemy's health.

Special Move 2

Ezio becomes equipped with a Maul. Despite being slow, this weapon has massive damage capabilities.

Special Move 3

Ezio throws a smoke bomb which causes enemies to stop and cough. Ezio can use this time to get in soms easy attacks, or get away from a bad situation.

Special Move 4

Ezio fires a bullet from his hidden gun, leaving whoever he hits one attack away from a KO. The only trouble is that the gun is extremely short range.

 **Assistance**

Mercenary- A random mercenary Ezio pays to fight for him. Despite being nowhere as graceful in combat as Ezio, the mercenary packs a punch, and is no slouch in swordsmanship or hand to hand combat.

 **Elite Factor**

Toba Catastrophe- A cutscene plays where a coronal mass ejection takes place, nearly destroying the earth. This KO's every enemy once.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 8

Strength- 7

Defence- 8

Durability- 4

Versatility- 6

Aggression- 5

Assistance- 7

Overall: 78

 ** _Author's Note_**

I've played three AC games, and yet none of them have Ezio (AC, AC:L and ACIV) but I thought Ezio would make a better fit here, just because he has less attacks.


	19. Glacius

Theme: Shatterhail -Mick Gordon

Stage: Crash Site

 **THE LEGACY OF GLACIUS**

Killer Instinct (1994)

Killer Instinct 2 (1996)

Killer Instinct (2013)

Glacius is an Extra-Terrestrial Interstellar Warden who came to earth to retrieve alien technologies humans were deemed unfit to use.

However, Glacius picked a bad time to show up, as the Shadow Lord was also planning an attack on earth at the same time, bringing warriors from all across the world to fight him.

Glacius then realized he would have to side with the humans, and so he did, even befriending some of them in his fight against not only the Shadow Lord, but the shady world dominating company Ultratech.

All things considered, Glacius doesn't really care who the Microsoft Elite are. If they can help him with his struggles, he'll gladly accept any help he can get.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Glacius punches foes with regular fists.

XTilt- Glacius uses the Cold Shoulder. This is an attack where Glacius charges, leading with his shoulder, into opponents.

XUp- Glacius uppercuts opponents.

XDown- Glacius kicks foes.

YNeutral- Glacius hits foes with the Ice Lance.

YTilt- Glacius fires a blast of ice at foes.

YUp- Glacius stabs upwards by turning his arm into a giant ice pick.

YDown- Glacius uses Shatter, a move that causes a large icicle to jut up out of the ground.

Special Move 1

Glacius performs the Shadow Cold Shoulder, an attack similar to the Cold Shoulder, only Glacius will follow it up with a rapid punching combo.

Special Move 2

Glacius creates five spiky hail balls that will home in on targets one by one.

Special Move 3

Glacius becomes a puddle temporarily, meaning he cannot be damaged. He can also execute the Puddle Punch, or completely dissolve one opponent, though it is difficult to do.

Special Move 4

Glacius coats himself in a thicker layer of ice, temporarily making him invulenrable to damage.

 **Assistance (SD) (ED)**

Eagle- Glacius' protegé. Highly valued for his combat skills, marksmanship with a bow and ability to influence all forms of life, organic and non-organic.

 **Elite Factor**

The Extra-Terrestrial Thermostat- Glacius lowers the temperature of the stage to well below freezing point temporarily, causing foes to slowly freeze. Once completely frozen, Glacius can one shot them with any attack, but he does not have to wait for this before attacking.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 3

Strength- 7

Defence- 8

Durability- 5

Versatility- 8

Aggression- 5

Assistance- 9

Overall: 89

 ** _Author's Note_**

The first of five Killer Instinct characters to cover in this fanfic. Unfortunately, my only KI game is the one on SNES (the black cartridge is cool though) but I have to say, owning a PS4, Killer Instinct is the one game on Xbox One that I wish I could play.

As for Glacius, a pretty interesting character, an alien mix of Sub-Zero and the T-2000, I don't use him very often, but I can appreciate the design.

No, I won't be using any ice puns. There snow way you'll get me to stoop that low.

I'll show myself out.


	20. Gordon Freeman

Theme: That Long Train Ride -Victor Antonov

Stage: White Forest

 **THE LEGACY OF GORDON FREEMAN**

Half-Life (1998)

Half-Life 2 (2004)

Gordon Freeman was a scientist working at the Black Mesa Research Facility. Despite being a highly intelligent college gradutate, most of Gordon's work is very mundane, and consists mostly of pushing buttons to make things go.

One day, after an experiment gone wrong which allows aliens to enter the facility, Gordon was one of only a few survivors. He was then teleported to Xen, the alien homeworld. After seeing the world, he takes up an offer from the mysterious G-Man to go back to earth which he accepted.

Gordon then met up with Alyx Vance, who was a part of a resistance movement who Gordon joined shortly afterwards.

But not even the G-Man can prepare Gordon for the Microsoft Elite. Gordon doesn't know it, but the conflict is much bigger than just a few aliens.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Gordon swings at foes with a crowbar.

XTilt- Gordon uses the Hivehand to fire hornets at enemies.

XUp- Gordon throws a Bug Bait, causing Ant Lions to rush to the location and eat the bait. While eating, the Ant Lions are extremely territorial, and will attack anything that comes near them.

XDown- Gordon fires the Tau Cannon, which can pierce shields/blocks. Using this attack in the air will fire a shot that will bounce off surfaces.

YNeutral- Gordon fires the .357 Magnum.

YTilt- Gordon fires the MP7 Sub Machine Gun.

YUp- Gordon throws an MK3A2 Grenade in an arc.

YDown- Gordon uses the Gravity Gun to pick up items from the stage. When he has an item, he can press Y to fire the item as a projectile in whatever direction he is facing.

Special Move

Gordon fires the Gluon Gun, stunning an opponent temporarily.

Special Move 2

Gordon places a Sentry Gun which will fire at foes until it is destroyed.

Special Move 3

Gordon fires an energy ball from a Pulse Rifle, travelling the full way across the stage, dealing heavy damage to anyone it hits.

Special Move 4

Gordon calls in some Snarks to chase opponents around the stage, biting and scratching before exploding after ten seconds, or taking too much damage.

 **Assistance (S) (E)**

Alyx Vance- A prominent resistance member who works closely with Gordon. Excellent soldier, capable of using multiple forms of weaponry. (Except the Gravity Gun.)

 **Elite Factor**

Emplacement Gun- Gordon takes control of a Combine Emplacement Gun in front of the stage, with the dark energy pulse rounds being lethal.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 7

Strength- 7

Defence- 5

Durability- 3

Versatility- 10

Aggression- 2

Assistance- 8

Overall: 74

 ** _Author's Note_**

Everyone's favourite mute protagonist! As for Half-Life 3, well, I get flashbacks to Duke Nukem Forever, but I can understand the pain of waiting. (PSASBR2 will be released, just you wait and see!)


	21. Hisako

Theme: Village of Whispers -Mick Gordon

Stage: Village of Whispers

 **THE LEGACY OF HISAKO**

Killer Instinct (2013)

Around 400 or 500 years ago, there was a small isolated village in Japan. Undisturbed by the outside world, until bandits attacked. The village chief, an experienced samurai and his daughter took up arms against them so the rest of the village did not have to.

Unfortunately, despite his best efforts, the chief was killed, leaving only his daughter to fight. In a blood fueled rage, she killed most of the bandits by herself, before being fatally wounded herself. Her efforts were not in vain, as her people managed to drive off the remaining bandits.

The people erected a shrine in her honour, and so peace fell on the village once again.

Until Ultratech came along.

World controlling corporation Ultratech came along and desecrated her shrine, which might have proved to be their greatest mistake.

Hisako is now ressurected as a terrifying Onryõ Ghost. A cliché in Japan, sure, but Hisako certainly carries a Grudge, and needs far less than Seven Days to kill.

The Microsoft Elite might not be prepared for her...

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Hisako jabs an opponent with her Naginata.

XTilt- Hisako uses her Naginata to slash at opponents and pull them in.

XUp- Hisako performs a wild slash which launches opponents into the air.

XDown- Hisako points her Naginata into the air, working as an excellent anti air mechanism.

YNeutral- Hisako performs Vengeance, an attack which counters all low and high attacks, but does not counter mid attacks.

YTilt- Hisako dashes at foes with her Naginata, going through them. Using this again will cause Hisako to go back through foes in a second attack.

YUp- Hisako dashes at a diagonal upwards angle with her Naginata, going through foes.

YDown- Hisako disappears into the ground and reappears behind them.

Special Move 1

Hisako performs a move where she stuns an opponent by hitting them on the head with her Naginata, leaves it jutting out of the ground, teleports behind her opponent and pushes them onto the Naginata.

Special Move 2

Hisako pulls an opponent in and uses her razor sharp teeth to bite them, causing them to continually lose health for a short amount of time.

Special Move 3

Hisako screams at foes, revealing her face. This temporarily halves damage received from other attacks, and halves enemy speed.

Special Move 4

Hisako performs Shadow Vengeance, an attack where she pulls the enemy in and posseses them, making them contort themselves and lose health. Enemies cannot fight back during this attack.

 **Assistance**

Shin Hisako- Hisako's purified self, uses a katana instead of Naginata, extremely skilled, but loses supernatural powers.

 **Elite Factor**

Hisako's Wrath- Hisako starts to jitter, as a greenish hue surrounds her. This temporarily increases her attack speed and strength, allowing her to deal catyclasmic damage through quick combos to foes.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 2

Strength- 8

Defence- 8

Durability- 7

Versatility- 5

Aggression- 10

Assistance- 6

Overall: 81

 ** _Author's Note_**

So, this is the one Killer Instinct character I haven't played as, mainly because she is exclusive to the 2013 Killer Instinct.

But one thing I like about KI is that almost all the characters are based on 90's pop culture (I'll talk more about that when I reach TJ Combo) and Hisako is obviously based on Kayako and Sadako (even got the -ako part down) from Ju-On and Ringu, which I'm a big fan of.


	22. Isaac Clarke

Theme: Twinkle Twinkle (Dead Space Remix)

Stage: Tau Volantis

 **THE LEGACY OF ISAAC CLARKE**

Dead Space (2008)

Dead Space 2 (2011)

Dead Space 3 (2013)

Isaac Clarke was a ship systems engineer who worked for the Concordance Extraction Corporation aboard the USG Kellion.

On one mission to the USG Ishimura to repair the ship's communications, the entire crew was wiped out except for Isaac.

Isaac was then left to fend for himself until another ship came along and rescued him. Isaac spent the next three years in an asylum, apparently suffering from dementia.

But that didn't stop Isaac from getting back on the horse and stopping Necromorphs and Cults from destroying earth one more time.

Isaac has experience in hanging out with characters from other games, but not a group like this. But still, the Microsoft Elite are worthy of Clarke's services.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Isaac fires his Plasma Cutter.

XTilt- Isaac hits foes with the Plasma Cutter.

XUp- Isaac lifts foes into the air with his Plasma Cutter.

XDown- Isaac fires a powerful shot from the Plasma Cutter down at the ground.

YNeutral- Isaac fires a Bouncing Bola. This attack is aimable and will bounce off any wall it hits.

YTilt- Isaac fires a Force Gun.

YUp- Isaac fires a Chain Gun into the air.

YDown- Isaac places a detonator which works like a Proximity Mine.

Special Move 1

Isaac freezes foes with a stasis blast, leaving them open to an attack with halved defence.

Special Move 2

Isaac deploys a Suspended Ripper which while slow, will travel the full way across the stage and damage anyone it hits, and cannot be destroyed.

Special Move 3

Isaac releases an overcharged Kinesis Blast which sends all nearby opponents flying.

Special Move 4

Isaac fires a Stasis shot, then overcharges his Plasma Cutter for an aimable shot. Neither of these attacks are lethal on their own, but if both attacks hit the same opponent, it will result in an instant KO.

 **Assistance**

Sgt. John Carver- A soldier with the forces of earth who worked with Isaac. Has a more straight forward approach to combat which attacks than Isaac, abandons Kinesis for more guns.

 **Elite Factor**

Dead Space- Isaac blasts open a hatch on his ship which causes everyone but Isaac to helplessly float in space while he is free to finish them off any way he chooses.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 4

Strength- 5

Defence- 9

Durability- 5

Versatility- 7

Aggression- 6

Assistance- 9

Overall: 76

 ** _Author's Note_**

I considered bringing over a few PSAS characters to this, but I only went for one, and it was one I was never good at using. Still haven't figured out the correct way to use him. As for the other games he's been in, Dead Space is one of those series I haven't touched, for no good reason other than I just haven't.


	23. Jack Cooper

Theme: Titanfall 2 Main Theme -Stephen Barton

Stage: The Ark

 **THE LEGACY OF JACK COOPER**

Titanfall 2 (2016)

Jack Cooper was a member of the 41st batallion on earth, being illegally trained as a mech pilot by Tai Lastimosa.

During one training session, Jack and Tai were attacked, with Tai giving his life, and ownership of his mech, BT-7274, to Jack before dying.

Despite being inexperienced with each other at first, Jack and BT managed to carry out Tai's mission, eventually taking on more advanced missions against threats to earth.

Jack and BT managed to save the world together, but BT was destroyed in the process.

Now, Jack has another mission to do, from a group called the Microsoft Elite, who are willing to give him his friend back if he co-operates with them.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Jack fires a Hammond P2011 pistol.

XTilt- Jack fires the Alternator. A double barrel SMG.

XUp- Jack throws a frag grenade.

XDown- Jack throws an Electric Smoke grenade which has a small radius, but it can stun enemies.

YNeutral- Jack fires the X-55 light machine gun.

YTilt- Jack fires the Kraber AP Sniper.

YUp- Jack fires the Mastiff shotgun into the air, acting as an anti-air mechanism.

YDown- Jacket fires a sticky grenade from the R-6P grenade launcher.

Special Move 1

Jack uses the LG-97 Thunderbolt, which fires a slow moving ball of electricity.

Special Move 2

Jack acquires the Sidewinder, a weapon that fires micro missiles, which make small explosions. The shots are inaccurate though, and the explosions are not very big. Jack can use rapid fire with it, and gets twenty shots.

Special Move 3

Jack fires the Charge Rifle, which unleashes a beam of energy across the stage which deals massive damage to anyone caught in the blast.

Special Move 4

Jack throws a Gravity Star grenade, which will stick to any surface, create a gravity vortex and draw every enemy to it before detonating.

 **Assistance (S) (E)**

Tai Lastimosa- Jack's mentor. A soldier much like Jack, he is capable of all the same attacks.

 **Elite Factor**

BT-7274- Jack pilots the BT-7274 mech, hosting a whole new weapons set, highly destructive, along with strong armour.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 5

Strength- 6

Defence- 7

Durability- 4

Versatility- 8

Aggression- 6

Assistance- 8

Overall: 79

 ** _Author's Note_**

This is the character that came closest to being a generic shooter guy, but I felt Titanfall deserved some representation for initially being an Xbox exclusive game (and admittedly PC as well). From what I hear, Titanfall 2 was supposed to be quite good.


	24. Jack of Blades

Theme: Fable Theme

Stage: Chamber of Fate

 **THE LEGACY OF THE JACK OF BLADES**

Fable (2004)

Fable: The Lost Chapters (2005)

The Jack of Blades was from the court, a group of God-like entities who existed in the void, who came to Albion demanding that everyone bow down to them.

When they refused, he had all the people killed. It took many years afterwards, but the population eventually returned, and so did the Jack of Blades. But alas, upon asking for worship a second time, the people still refused, and so the Jack of Blades drowned the world.

The third time, they refused again, but the Jack of Blades realized the futility of killing the people over and over again, and so he drove them all insane, forcing them to accept him as their ruler.

But the Jack of Blades was eventually taken down by a group of heroes and killed, with many trying after his death to bring him back, with every attempt ending in failure.

But now, someone has succeeded. But their views don't line up with the Jack's at all, so why were the Microsoft Elite the ones to bring him back.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Jack of Blades slashes at foes with his claw.

XTilt- Jack of Blades stabs foes with his claw.

XUp- Jack of Blades uses his claw to lift opponents into the air.

XDown- Jack of Blades pins opponents to the ground using his claw.

YNeutral- Jack of Blades stabs at foes with the sword of Aeons.

YTilt- Jack of Blades uses the sword of Aeons to teleport forwards.

YUp- Jack of Blades slashes upwards with the sword of Aeons.

YDown- Jack of Blades spins around with the sword of Aeons.

Special Move 1

Jack of Blades creates a shield around himself, blocking attacks for a few seconds.

Special Move 2

Jack of Blades launches a fireball from the sword of Aeons.

Special Move 3

Jack of Blades slams into the ground with the sword of Aeons, stealing health from anyone he hits.

Special Move 4

Jack of Blades launches a fast energy wave at foes.

 **Assistance (S) (E)**

Knight of Blades- Another member of The Court, with similar abilities to the Jack.

 **Elite Factor**

Power of the Court- Jack of Blades draws energy from the sword of Aeons, levitating above the stage and being surrounded in a shield. He can fire energy waves and blasts down at foes.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 6

Strength- 9

Defence- 8

Durability- 7

Versatility- 8

Aggression- 9

Assistance- 10

Overall: 92

 ** _Author's Note_**

I thought Fable would make a good addition to the Microsoft Elite, with it being a long running Xbox exclusive franchise.

I went with the Jack of Blades simply because I didn't want to have a roster of all heroes/anti-heroes, and went with one villain. Congrats, Jack of Blades, that was you. (It could have been General RAAM, or Arbiter.)


	25. Jack Walters

Theme: Title Calling -Greg Chandler

Stage: Innmouth

 **THE LEGACY OF JACK WALTERS**

Call of the Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth (2005)

Jack Walters was an amazing police officer, seemingly able to solve cases even when there was no evidence to go off. One day in 1915, Jack was tasked with going to a mansion to meet some cultists who insisted to the police that Jack go alone.

It turned out these cultists were Yithians who were able to spy on Jack, unbeknownst to him.

Six years passed until Jack woke up with very little memory of the past six years, and no context to anything he could remember. He had been commited to Arkham Asylum in the mean time, but was able to get out and resume his post as a private eye.

Jack was then assigned to go to the coastal town of Innsmouth to retrieve an agent who had gone missing there, only to uncover that the entire town was a part of another cult. Jack left but returned with the support of the military.

This was when Jack uncovered the truth about his past, his connection to the Yithians, and how he was able to solve cases so easily.

It all became too much for Jack, who eventually hung himself, unable to cope with the truth.

So why would anyone be interested in someone like that? Who are the Microsoft Elite?

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Jack hits foes with his flashlight.

XTilt- Jack hits foes with the gun he last used.

XUp- Jack fires the M1911 pistol.

XDown- Jack shoves foes away from him to create some space to fire a gun.

YNeutral- Jack fires a Luger Mark III Rifle.

YTilt- Jack fires a U.S. Springfield rifle.

YUp- Jack throws a frag grenade.

YDown- Jack fires an M1927 Thompson machine gun.

Special Move 1

Jack fires a flamethrower.

Special Move 2

Jack acquires a Gatling Gun which he can mount and continually fire at opponents until he is disarmed.

Special Move 3

Jack launches a mortar bomb from a Trench mortar, creating a huge explosion.

Special Move 4

Jack fires the Yithian Energy Weapon for five seconds, KO'ing anyone trapped in the blast for the full five seconds.

 **Assistance (S)**

Agent Mackey- A US army operative Jack rescues from Innmouth, Mackey is your run of the mill soldier.

 **Elite Factor**

The Great Race- Jack uses his psychic powers to call upon a Yith, who will appear at the back of the stage, using whatever passes as its arms to swing at foes and the Yithian Energy weapon.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 6

Strength- 8

Defence- 4

Durability- 6

Versatility- 7

Aggression- 3

Assistance- 8

Overall: 61

 ** _Author's Note_**

Jack didn't really have a lot of offensive options, so I took some liberties and dove further into H.P. Lovecraft lore and dug up some weapons from the era from Jack to use. Other than that, I can't say much about this game.


	26. Jago

Theme: The Tiger Warrior -Mick Gordon

Stage: Tiger Shrine

 **THE LEGACY OF JAGO**

Killer Instinct (1994)

Killer Instinct 2 (1996)

Killer Instinct (2013)

Jago was a mysterious monk from a remote region of Tibet who was lead to the Killer Instinct tournament to kill an evil within him. He felt that through fighting and destroying evil global corporation Ultratech, he would become enlightened, physically and spiritually.

But there was something more to Jago. He knew within him were the last remains of the evil Tiger Spirit, Gargos, were within him, and so after the tournament, Jago continued to wander the earth, searching for a fighter strong enough to purge the corruption from him.

Eventually, Jago joined The Alliance, a group of earthly warriors who banded together to stop Gargos himself from invading the earth.

But now another invasion of earth is taking place. This time, Jago has a new team to work with.

Who knows? Maybe amongst the Microsoft Elite, Jago may find the warrior powerful enough to rid him of the corruption within.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Jago performs two quick kicks.

XTilt- Jago performs a roundhouse kick.

XUp- Jago performs Tiger Fury, a rising uppercut.

XDown- Jago performs a sliding kick.

YNeutral- Jago fires an Endokuken, basically a fire hadouken.

YTilt- Jago stabs forward with his katana.

YUp- Jago performs the Laser Blade, a rising slash with his katana.

YDown- Jago performs the Neck Cutter, an overhead slash with his katana.

Special Move 1

Jago performs the Wind Kick, a flying roundhouse kick that low crushes.

Special Move 2

Jago throws a Shadow Endokuken, a multi-hit Endokuken.

Special Move 3

Jago performs the Shadow Laser Blade, performing five overhead slashes.

Special Move 4

Jago activates his instinct mode, allowing him to fire two Endokukens at once and also allows him to steal health from any attacks he lands.

 **Assistance (SD) (ED)**

Kim Wu- A martial arts prodigy, Kim Wu was recruited to the alliance by Jago, a group which was formed to stop the invasion of earth. Proficient in Nunchuku, Kim Wu is a very different fighter to Jago.

 **Elite Factor**

Shadow Jago- Jago becomes Shadow Jago, increasing all of his stats, and replacing all of his attacks with their shadow versions, making him into a killing machine.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 8

Strength- 10

Defence- 5

Durability- 8

Versatility- 8

Aggression- 9

Assistance- 8

Overall: 93

 ** _Author's Note_**

Jago was supposed to be the only KI character I put in the roster, but I wanted to include my favourite character, TJ Combo as well. So then I put in three more, one personal, and two iconic characters.

As for Jago himself...well...there's a lot of similarities to a certain Capcom character...

But that's not a bad thing, Jago's still cool.


	27. Jason Flemming

Theme: Light of the Day, Dark of the Night -Shaun Barrowes

Stage: Shadow Complex

 **THE LEGACY OF JASON FLEMMING**

Shadow Complex (2009)

Jason Flemming was a retired US Soldier, who had just met a woman, Claire in a bar. After a while, the two hooked up and went backpacking in the Olympic Mountains. Unfortunately for them, they had wandered to a place where the Shadow Complex was, run by a group known as the Progressive Restoration, who were planning terror attacks all across America.

Jason managed to rescue Claire, and shut down the Progressive Restoration, after which Claire informs Jason she was working for the NSA, and saw Jason as a person who could have infiltrated the Shadow Complex.

Now Jason is seen as a person who can save not only America, but this time, the entire world. The Microsoft Elite have obviously done their homework, because Jason is more than up for this challenge.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Jason fires the WSP40 pistol.

XTilt- Jason punches forward.

XUp- Jason throws a flashbang grenade, surpressing attacks.

XDown- Jason performs a low kick. When used in the air, Jason stomps down on the ground.

YNeutral- Jason fires the WSMP50 Sub Machine Gun.

YTilt- Jason shoots his hook forward. Once he has latched onto an opponent, he will charge forward and tackle them.

YUp- Jason swings from his hook which he will latch onto thin air with. He will kick anyone he hits to the ground and also has the option to jump off and body slam an opponent.

YDown- Jason fires the WSM400A1 Carbine, which fires weak bullets across the stage.

Special Move 1

Jason fires the WSRPG-32 at foes. If Jason's target is too close to him, he will take damage himself.

Special Move 2

Jason takes out the Inertial Element for fifteen seconds.

Special Move 3

Jason equips the Friction Dampener, enabling him to move at hypersonic speeds. While Jason can use his regular attacks with this equipped, he can also dash through foes to hurt them. The Dampener will be lost when it takes too much damage.

Special Move 4

Jason tosses a Foam grenade which releases expanding foam that hardens, trapping enemies and allowing Jason to get a few easy hits in before the foam shatters.

 **Assistance (S)**

Claire- Jason's girlfriend, who works for the NSA.

 **Elite Factor**

Shadow Complex Missile- Jason activates a missile from the Shadow Complex and hits the stage, KOing everyone once.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 8

Strength- 8

Defence- 3

Durability- 5

Versatility- 7

Aggression- 4

Assistance- 7

Overall: 77

 ** _Author's Note_**

I thought Jason was gonna be just a standard soldier, but...wow. He can stomp the ground without shattering his ankles, along with about a million other things as well.


	28. Joanna Dark

Theme: Glitter Girl (Perfect Dark Zero)

Stage: Trinity Research Platform

 **THE LEGACY OF JOANNA DARK**

Perfect Dark (2000)

Perfect Dark Zero (2005)

In the year 2020, most of the world was controlled by a few major companies, who were constantly looking to expand their power by hiring bounty hunters.

One such bounty hunter is Joanna Dark, who was working with her father, Jack Dark, and computer hacker Chandra Sekhar.

The trio frequently bounced between working for two major companies, dataDyne, and Carrington Institute.

But the line of work was dangerous, with Jack eventually being killed on one mission gone wrong, and Sekhar betraying Joanna.

After killing the head of dataDyne after he tried to harness ancient powers, Joanna went under the radar for a few years, thinking everyone had forgotten who she was.

Except for one group. The Microsoft Elite. They claim they can pay her any price she desires in exchange for her services.

Joanna never could resist money...

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Joanna punches forward in a three hit combo.

XTilt- Joanna kicks forward.

XUp- Joanna performs a high kick.

XDown- Joanna performs a sweeping kick.

YNeutral- Joanna fires her Laptop Gun, a sub machine gun made to look like a laptop.

YTilt- Joanna fires a grenade from The Devastator, which will stick to any enemy or the ground, but will fall off anything else.

YUp- Joanna uses her cloak to turn invisible for a few seconds. Her defence is halved while invisible, so an enemy can pinpoint her location and land a devastating hit, making this a huge risk.

YDown- When used in the air, Joanna fires twin DY357-LX revolvers straight down.

Special Move 1

Joanna pulls out the MagSec 4 pistol, capable of firing three round bursts or charged shots which will bounce off anything they hit.

Special Move 2

Joanna acquires the CMP-150. Pressing X will have Joanna place a marker on a nearby enemy meaning Joanna cannot miss and Y will fire the shots. Joanna gets 32 shots before losing the gun.

Special Move 3

Joanna tosses a satchel charge, which blows up after three seconds, with a huge blast radius.

Special Move 4

Joanna temporarily is able to use the Superdragon, an assault rifle-grenade launcher hybrid. She will first fire ten shots from the assault rifle before finishing with a shot from the grenade launcher.

 **Assistance (SD) (ED)**

Psychosis Guns- Joanna summons a clone of one of her opponents and shoots them with her Psychosis guns, forcing them to fight for her.

 **Elite Factor**

Farsight XR-20- Joanna obtains the Farsight XR-20, a railgun which can shoot enemies through any cover, dealing devastating damage which often results in KO's in seconds.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 6

Strength- 7

Defence- 8

Durability- 4

Versatility- 8

Aggression- 6

Assistance- ?

Overall: 80

 ** _Author's Note_**

I played the original Perfect Dark on N64, and it was actually pretty good. I know Rare made Goldeneye and Perfect Dark is basically that reskinned, but still.

From what I hear though, Zero was supposed to be pretty bad, or at least nowhere near as good as the first one.


	29. Kaim Argonar

Theme: Fire Above the Battle

Stage: Hall of Mirrors

 **THE LEGACY OF KAIM ARGONAR**

Lost Odyssey (2007)

Kaim Argonar was an immortal warrior, incredibly skilled in swordsmanship who struggled to remember his past.

In the world around him and Seth, a woman who also was struggling to remember her past, there was a war going on between two kingdoms, Uhra and Khent.

Kaim and Seth teamed up with other heroes, mortal and immortal to find the Grand Staff, which the council of Uhra believed was being used for evil puruposes.

This lead Kaim and co. on an epic adventure where they eventually fought Gongora, who was trying to use the Grand Staff to kill all immortals and make himself God, and also discovered the truth about their past. After defeating Gongora, it seemed like the world was headed for an era of peace.

Until the Microsoft Elite showed up. Now any peace the world may have is going to have to wait...

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Kaim stabs foes with his sword, Durandal.

XTilt- Kaim slashes at foes with Durandal.

XUp- Kaim swings Durandal into the air.

XDown- Kaim spins on the spot with Durandal. When used in the air, Kaim will perform an overhead swing with Durandal.

YNeutral- Kaim performs the Break Hit, bypassing all shields and blocks.

YTilt- Kaim charges forward with Durandal.

YUp- Kaim performs a lunging stab into the ground with Durandal.

YDown- Kaim performs the Power Hit, a slow but powerful strike that sends enemies flying.

Special Move 1

Kaim reads the Scroll of Destruction, damaging any enemies near him.

Special Move 2

Kaim uses the 3 combo, hitting a nearby enemy three times in an automated combo.

Special Move 3

Kaim uses the All-Hit skill to inflict damage on all enemies, regardless of where they are on the stage.

Special Move 4

Kaim uses Complete Defence, temporarily nullifying any and all damage against him.

 **Assistance (SD)**

Jansen Friedh- A cowardly mortal who is terrible in physical combat. Thankfully, he is able to more than make up for that with his excellent skills as a magician.

 **Elite Factor**

Grand Staff- Kaim acquires the Grand Staff, which fires powerful blasts of all kinds of magic.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 6

Strength- 10

Defence- 9

Durability- 7

Versatiltiy- 2

Aggression- 7

Assistance- 6

Overall: 82

 ** _Author's Note_**

I think this was one of the games Microsoft tried to market with the 360 when it launched (and admitedly failed) in Japan. Still, never played it.


	30. Kameo

Theme: Kameo's Quest -Mark Stevenson

Stage: Thorn's Castle

 **THE LEGACY OF KAMEO**

Kameo: Elements of Power (2005)

Kameo was the elven daughter of Queen Theena, who bestowed upon her transformation powers. This made her sister, Kalus, jealous. So she releases the evil King Thorn from his curse, and so he and Kalus kidnap Kameo's family. Kameo tried to rescue them, but fails and loses all her elemental powers.

Kameo is then trained, and retrieves her elemental powers one by one, and finally defeats King Thorn.

Now the elf princess has to prove her worth elsewhere. The Microsoft Elite seemed trustworthy and sincere when they came asking for her help, so maybe it would be the right decision to go with them.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Kameo transforms into Ash and breathes fire at foes.

XTilt- Kameo fires a blast of light energy at foes.

XUp- Kameo performs a Somersault Kick.

XDown- Kameo transforms into Rubble and slams down on foes with giant rock arms.

YNeutral- Kameo transforms into Chilli and throws icicles at foes.

YTilt- Kameo transforms into Pummelweed and punches forward in a three hit combo.

YUp- Kameo transforms into Pummelweed and uppercuts opponents.

YDown- Kameo transforms into Snare and spits acid at foes. Despite having poor range, this attack can cause continuous health loss for a few seconds.

Special Move 1

Kameo transforms into Thermite and fires lava from the volcano on his back. This attack has decent range and deals decent damage, but can be surpressed.

Special Move 2

Kameo transforms into Major Ruin and is able to curl up into a spiky ball and roll around the stage, including unleashing a powerful charge attack on foes.

Special Move 3

Kameo transforms into 40 Below and breathes ice across the stage, freezing foes. She then follows up by throwing a giant snowball which deals huge damage to anyone hit.

Special Move 4

Kameo transforms into Deep Blue and fires a powerful jet of water the full way across the stage, dealing big damage to anyone trapped.

 **Assistance (S) (E)**

Kalus- Kameo's sister. Initially the antagonist, she has a change of heart in the game and assists Kameo towards the end. Like Kameo, she has control over elemental powers.

 **Elite Factor**

Elements of Power- Kameo calls on all of her elemental powers to create a shield which surrounds her and KO's foes after prolonged exposure.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 7

Strength- 6

Defence- 7

Durability- 5

Versatility- 10

Aggression- 4

Assistance- 9

Overall: 87

 ** _Author's Note_**

Another Rareware game, and this one, I hear, was supposed to be like Pokémon, back in the days where Rare and Nintendo were good friends. How times change.


	31. Kasumi

Theme: Purity (DOA4)

Stage: Danger Zone

 **THE LEGACY OF KASUMI**

Dead or Alive (1996)

Dead or Alive 2 (1999)

Dead or Alive 3 (2001)

Dead or Alive: Xtreme Beach Volleyball (2003)

Dead or Alive 4 (2005)

Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 (2006)

Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011)

Dead or Alive 5 (2012)

Dead or Alive 5 (2013)

Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (2013)

Dead or Alive 5: Last Round (2015)

Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 (2016)

Kasumi was chosen to be her clan's eighteenth master after an attack which mortally wounded the planned successor, her older brother.

But she planned instead to go off and fight in a tournament against the person who almost killed him, despite knowing that this meant she was banished from the clan. Kasumi eventually tracked down Raidou and defeated him in the Dead or Alive tournament.

But Kasumi was then captured by DOATEC, the company responsible for the tournament. Despite having plenty of resources at their side DOATEC eventually fell, leaving Kasumi to live the rest of her life in peace and quiet.

Peace and quiet's kinda boring though.

The Microsoft Elite say that she is worthy of being on their team, and that they have a place reserved for her. How could Kasumi refuse such an offer?

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Kasumi performs a medium punch.

XTilt- Kasumi performs a high punch.

XUp- Kasumi performs a high kick.

XDown- Kasumi performs a low kick.

YNeutral- Kasumi knees opponents.

YTilt- Kasumi teleports in the direction she is facing.

YUp- Kasumi performs an overhead kick.

YDown- Kasumi performs a sweeping move with her legs, knocking down any nearby opponents.

Special Move 1

Kasumi performs the Tenro Kyaku, jumping onto an opponents head before unleashing a flurry of kicks.

Special Move 2

Kasumi performs the Rengetsu, Reppu combo, where she hits foes into the air after a combo before dashing through them.

Special Move 3

Kasumi takes out her Wakizashi, using it to perform effortlessly quick and powerful combos.

Special Move 4

Kasumi throws a volleyball onto the stage, causing all hell to break loose. The Volleyball is a killing machine anyone can utilize, carrying all the impact of every attack used on it for fifteen seconds. After fifteen seconds, the first person to be hit by the volleyball will take all the damage from every attack used on the volleyball, which usually means a KO.

 **Assistance (SD) (E)**

Hayate- Kasumi's older brother. A Ninja, much like Kasumi, he uses much of the same moves, with some differences to his core moveset.

 **Elite Factor**

Torn Sky Blast- Kasumi fires a Torn Sky Blast from one side of the stage to the other, KO'ing anyone trapped in the beam.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 10

Strength- 2

Defence- 5

Durability- 5

Versatility- 3

Aggression- 10

Assistance- 9

Overall: 79

 ** _Author's Note_**

Strangely, the only time I ever played this was at an arcade. Don't remember where or when, but I remember playing this game.


	32. Madotsuki

Theme: The End -Kikiyama

Stage: The Dark World

 **THE LEGACY OF MADOTSUKI**

Yume Nikki (2004)

Madotsuki was a troubled girl. Isolated from the outside world, wanting to cry out for help, but not knowing how. Her only escape was her dreams.

Or so she thought.

Madotsuki's dreams were more like nightmares, reflections of her poor, troubled mind, with some of the creatures in her dreams attempting to harm her. It all became too much for poor Madotsuki, driving her to take her own life, alone and unloved.

But that was not the end.

Madotsuki now awakens in a hostile and foreign world, with no idea how she got there, or what she should do next.

One thing's for sure though, Madotsuki will soon learn that in a world filled with surreal and terrifying creatures and people, she will soon learn that she is amongst the most surreal and terrifying of them all.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Madotsuki uses Knife Effect to stab forward.

XTilt- Madotsuki hops forward using the Frog Effect. This does not work as a jump, but it does deal damage.

XUp- Madotsuki catches an aubergine (eggplant) and restores some of her health. It should be known that Madotsuki must catch the aubergine in order to regain health, and as such, she can be knocked away before she has the chance to catch the aubergine.

XDown- Madotsuki glows bright neon for a second, stunning foes.

YNeutral- Madotsuki plays her flute, building up her special move meter.

YTilt- Madotsuki uses her Witch Effect to get on her broom and fly around the stage. She can deal damage to anyone she hits, but being hit herself will result in her being knocked off her broom.

YUp- Madotsuki spins around using the Towel Effect, dealing damage to anyone hit.

YDown- Madotsuki uses the Medamaude Effect to teleport to a random location on the stage.

Special Move 1

Madotsuki uses her Triangle Kerchief Effect to turn invisible.

Special Move 2

Madotsuki uses her Cat Effect, halving damage and knockback dealt to her temporarily.

Special Move 3

Madotsuki uses her bicycle to ride around the stage temporarily, dealing damage to anyone she hits.

Special Move 4

Madotsuki uses the Midget Effect to create seven small clones of herself that will chase foes around the stage and explode.

 **Assistance**

None.

 **Elite Factor**

Demon Effect- Madotsuki transforms into a demon, becoming capable of calling down bolts of lightning, and summoning another demon to fight alongside her.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 9

Strength- 9

Defence- 10

Durability- 10

Versatility- 9

Aggression- 8

Assistance- 0

Overall: 97

 ** _Author's Note_**

Well, when I first heard about this game, my reaction was like everyone else's. But overall, it's a staple of its genre, kind of like Petscop.


	33. Marcus Fenix

Theme: Gears Keep Turning -Steve Jablonsky

Stage: Speyer

 **THE LEGACY OF MARCUS FENIX**

Gears of War (2006)

Gears of War 2 (2008)

Gears of War 3 (2011)

Gears of War: Judgement (2013)

Gears of War 4 (2016)

Marcus Fenix was a soldier for ten years for the Coalition of Ordered Governments army fighting against the Locusts (They're aliens, not bugs that eat crops like I thought), until the Battle of Ephyra, where Marcus abandoned his post to go and rescue his father. Marcus failed in this, and was branded a coward.

Tried for dereliction of duty and sentenced to 40 years in prison, Marcus ended up only serving five as his friend Dominic Santiago got him out, and Marcus immediately got back to the front line.

It didn't take long for Marcus to redeem himself, securing many important victories against the Locusts, continuing the fight even in his sixties.

But all of a sudden, the Locusts have a new enemy in the Microsoft Elite, who Marcus now allies himself with.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Marcus fires the Mark II Lancer Assault Rifle.

XTilt- Marcus uses the Chaisaw Bayonet on the Lancer to stab forward.

XUp- Marcus stabs into the air with his Combat Knife.

XDown- Marcus stomps on foes.

YNeutral- Marcus uses the Cluckshot, firing a chicken at foes.

YTilt- Marcus fires the Markza sniper rifle.

YUp- Marcus fires the Booshka Grenade Launcher in an arc.

YDown- Marcus fires the Gnasher Shotgun at his feet.

Special Move 1

Marcus launches himself forward with the Bayonet of his Lancer, lifting one foe into the air on it before spinning the chainsaw for a few seconds.

Special Move 2

Marcus fires the Boomshot Grenade Launcher. The one shot he fires has a very high capacity for damage and an impressive blast radius. Marcus himself may be harmed if he is too close to the explosion.

Special Move 3

Marcus takes out the Vulcan Cannon, a gatling gun that can deal damage with powerful shots at a rapid rate. This does weigh Marcus down considerably though.

Special Move 4

Marcus obtains the Torque Bow, a weapon which fires explosive tipped bolts with deadly Imulsion on the tips. A highly powerful weapon which Marcus can use for fifteen seconds.

 **Assistance (S) (E)**

Dominic Santiago- Marcus' best friend and fellow soldier in the COG army. Dominic, before sacrificing himself, was an excellent soldier, like Marcus.

 **Elite Factor**

Hammer of Dawn- Marcus uses the Hammer of Dawn, an sattelite based laser to obliterate foes, earning one KO from each foe. After using this attack, the stage will appear devastated and charred.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 3

Strength- 8

Defence- 4

Durability- 5

Versatility- 6

Aggression- 8

Assistance- 8

Overall: 73

 ** _Author's Note_**

Haven't played :P. But I do know that this is the game that popularised cover based third person shooting, so obviously it did something right.


	34. Marius Titus

Theme: Ryse Son of Rome Main Theme -Borislav Slavov, Tilman Sillescu and Peter Antovski

Stage: Roman Colosseum

 **THE LEGACY OF MARIUS TITUS**

Ryse: Son of Rome (2013)

Marius Titus was a legionary who was stationed in Britain to fend off attacks from barbarians against the Roman Empire.

But Marius soon demonstrated himself to be far more than a simple legionary, fending off attacks from barbarians like Boudica with ease, he was eventually promoted to Centurion.

Marius was eventually killed in York, but thanks to a Goddess, Summer, Marius was ressurected to go back to Rome and prevent Nero from collapsing the empire for his own gain.

Marius stopped Nero, at the cost of his life, and was posthumously hailed as a hero for his efforts.

Marius is now being ressurected again, this tim not by Summer, but by a different Goddess. There is no longer a Rome to save, but this time, a Microsoft Elite. What could it all mean?

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Marius slashes forward with his sternum.

XTilt- Marius lunges forward with his sternum.

XUp- Marius performs an upward slash with his sternum.

XDown- Marius performs a low slash with his sternum.

YNeutral- Marius spins on the spot with his sternum.

YTilt- Marius stabs forward with a pilum.

YUp- Marius throws his pilum like a spear.

YDown- Marius bashes foes with his shield.

Special Move 1

Marius calls in a legionary to dash forward, using his shield as a battering ram, before slashing with his sternum.

Special Move 2

Marius calls in legionaries to construct the tortoise formation, a near impenetrable shield. The legionaries can also stick their spears out to damage opponents.

Special Move 3

Marius orders legionaries to fire a hail of arrows across the stage, dealing damage to anyone they hit.

Special Move 4

Marius is able to fire volleys around the stage. While he cannot move while doing so, the volleys have excellent range.

 **Assistance (S)**

Vitallion- The Legate of the 14th legion who fought alongside Marius' father before his death, Vitallion recruited Marius to the legion. He is a skilled fighter with his many years of experience.

 **Elite Factor**

Damocles- A cutscene plays where Marius dies and is ressurected as a vengful spirit, assuming the role of the ancient warrior Damocles. Marius' Strength and Aggression are enhanced for the rest of the match.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 5

Strength- 6

Defence- 8

Durability- 3

Versatility- 4

Aggression- 9

Assistance- 7

Overall: 70

 ** _Author's Note_**

I remember back in the days where the Ps4 and Xbox One were all the rage, and I had this one magazine I would constantly look through for the games I was going to get. (All of the games have since been released.) Ryse was supposed to be this epic showing of the power of the Xbox One, and from what I understand, it was that, but it wasn't much else. Still, I have to applaud it for covering the Roman Empire, somewhere I feel not a lot of games have covered.


	35. Master Chief

Theme: Halo 3 Theme -Martin O' Donnell

Stage: Pillar of Autumn

 **THE LEGACY OF MASTER CHIEF**

Halo: Combat Evolved (2001)

Halo 2 (2004)

Halo 3 (2007)

Halo Wars (2009)

Halo: Reach (2010)

Halo 4 (2012)

Halo 5: Guardians (2015)

Halo Wars 2 (2017)

John-117 was abducted from his family by scientists who took him to the planet Reach in order to turn him and others into super soldiers, in what was known as The Spartan Program.

John was not happy with essentially being a lab rat, but nonetheless, he excelled in training, proving himself to be the best of the Spartans.

After being physically enhanced at just 14 years of age to be a Captain America-esque super soldier, John was sent into battle, donning his famous Mjolnir Mark IV armour for the first time. Eventually, he became the Master Chief.

After many years of fighting the Covenant, Chief was villified by those he once fought for, and became a lone soldier. He was pronounced dead by both sides in the war, but Chief is still out there.

Now Master Chief is coming back to war. A new threat is rising, and a select group known as the Microsoft Elite can defeat them. But they need a leader. Who better than Master Chief for the job?

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Chief hits opponents with the butt of his Magnum.

XTilt- Chief fires the M60 Magnum.

XUp- Chief throws an M9 Frag Grenade.

XDown- Chief gives opponents "The Boot"

YNeutral- Chief fires the Plasma Rifle, a rapid fire Covenant weapon that shoots small energy blasts instead of bullets.

YTilt- Chief fires the MAD5 Assault Rifle at foes, stopping after short burts.

YUp- Chief fires a hard light beam in an arc into the air, damaging foes it hits, but also acting as a platform until someone destroys it.

YDown- Chief fires a Plasma Pistol at his feet. Chief can charge this attack to fire more deadly shots, but they will knock him back if he isn't in the air.

Special Move 1

Chief throws a Plasma Grenade, which can stick to anything, especially opponents. After a few seconds, the grenade detonates, dealing a large amount of damage if the grenade is stuck to an enemy.

Special Move 2

Chief fires the Type 51 Carbine, which shoots a radioactive projectile, not only dealing damage, but temporarily halving the attack of anyone it hits.

Special Move 3

Chief fires the Type 33 Anti armour weapon, which creates an explosion at the nearest thing it hits. Chief can be damaged by this if he is too close.

Special Move 4

Chief fires the Spartan Laser, which obliterates anything in its path.

 **Assistance (S) (E)**

Kelly-087- Chief's childhood friend, also a Spartan soldier, capable of using the same weaponry as Chief with no difference.

 **Elite Factor**

Type 1 Energy Sword- Chief acquires the Type 1 Energy Sword temporarily. Despite being purely a close quarters weapon, any strike from this will instantly kill any foe.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 8

Strength- 8

Defence- 9

Durability- 7

Versatility- 6

Aggression- 4

Assistance- 7

Overall: 91

 ** _Author's Note_**

Here he is! The poster boy of Xbox! While I haven't played a lot of the games I'm drawing from for this roster, I have played Halo 1 2, and I can see why he's so popular. 2001 was a great year...

On a completely unrelated note, I picked up Majora's Mask on the N64 today, and aside from the original on NES, I've never played a Zelda game. With that said, this is a pretty good intro to the series for me. I can certainly see the appeal.


	36. Nemesis

Theme: Nemesis Theme (Resident Evil 3) -Masami Ueda and Saori Maeda

Stage: Raccoon City

 **THE LEGACY OF NEMESIS**

Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999)

Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007)

The Nemesis was created by the Umbrella Corporation who wanted to prove that a Tyrant infected with the T-Virus could be more than a dumb brute, and could retain most of its intelligence and follow orders.

Nemesis was deployed by the Umbrella Corporation in Raccoon City to get rid of S.T.A.R.S. operatives who had been a thorn in the corporation's side for a long time.

Incidentally, "S.T.A.R.S." Is the only word Nemesis has ever said, and more than likely the only thing he can say.

Nemesis followed his orders, but didn't show much care though, as he killed zombies made by the Umbrella Corporation as well as hunt down the S.T.A.R.S. team. He took particular interest in one operative, Jill Valentine in particular.

Despite taking severe punsihment, Nemesis stalked Jill all around Raccoon City, never getting close enough to finish the job.

This ended up costing Nemesis, eventually getting killed by Jill despite his best efforts.

Now someone else has ressurected the Nemesis. He's not much different from his old self, but this time he's taking orders from the Microsoft Elite. At the end of the day, Nemesis doesn't care either way, as long as he can have his fun.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Nemesis launches a deadly punch.

XTilt- Nemesis charges at foes, leading with his shoulder.

XUp- Nemesis launches a brutal uppercut.

XDown- Nemesis slams the ground with his fists. When used in the air, Nemesis will perform a body slam.

YNeutral- Nemesis kicks foes in the gut, sending them flying backwards.

YTilt- Nemesis fires a machine gun.

YUp- Nemesis fires his rocket launcher at an upwards angle, stopping to reload after every two shots.

YDown- Nemesis knees opponents in the gut,

Special Move 1

Nemesis grabs a nearby opponent and infects them with the T-Virus, causing temporary health loss.

Special Move 2

Nemesis performs a charging attack across the stage, tackling foes into the opposite wall.

Special Move 3

Nemesis shoots a tendril across the stage, dealing damage to anyone it hits while also infecting them with the T-Virus.

Special Move 4

Nemesis sprouts two tendrils which can be controlled with the analogue sticks. The tentacles can pick up foes and throw them around the stage

 **Assistance (SD)**

Tyrant T-103- A hulking brute, similar in all but intellect to the Nemesis. Has claws instead of tendrils.

 **Elite Factor**

Final Mutation- Nemesis mutates into an even more grotesque form, with tendrils sprouting out of his body everywhere. He is able to swing his tentacles and spit acid while in this form from the back of the stage.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 3

Strength- 10

Defence- 1

Durability- 8

Versatility- 8

Aggression- 9

Assistance- 7

Overall: 93

 ** _Author's Note_**

I'll admit to stretching with this pick. Nemesis was inway fewer Resident Evil games than I thought he'd be. Still, at least the one game he was in was on Windows, so he still gets in.


	37. Nick Ramos

Theme: Pride Battle -Traz Damji

Stage: Los Perdidos

 **THE LEGACY OF NICK RAMOS**

Deadrising 3 (2013)

Nick Ramos was an ordinary mechanic living in the city of Los Perdidos, until one day a zombie outbreak wiped out most of the population.

Nick learned shortly afterwards that the government was planning to bomb the city in order to exterminate the undead, which was essentially a big notice telling him to get out, but not without killing zombies with some washing detergent first.

Nick spent some time fighting off the undead, using his skills as a mechanic to craft bizzare weaponry which had devastating impact on the undead.

Of course, he eventually got out, but Nick is out of the frying pan and into the fire, as the Microsoft Elite are requesting that the mechanic try his luck again in combat. Should be fun.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Nick punches foes with the Knife Gloves.

XTilt- Nick uses the Tenderizers to punch forward in a three hit combo.

XUp- Nick uses the Dragon Punch, which is basically a Shoryuken.

XDown- Nick slams down on the ground with the Electric Sledgehammer. If Nick charges this attack, he will slam the ground and cause an electric shockwave to travel a short distance.

YNeutral- Nick uses the Chuck Axe, a Leaf Blower/Harpoon Gun modified to shoot fire axes.

YTilt- Nick fires the Z.A.R. which uses Assault Rifle and Shotgun ammunition at the same time. Nick will have to stop to reload after 6 seconds of continuous fire.

YUp- Nick throws a Metal Mary, which is a football with spikes coming out of it.

YDown- Nick places a Jack in the Box, which immediately pops up, not dealing any damage, before exploding and then dealing damage.

Special Move 1

Nick fires the Rocket Punch at foes, travelling a short distance.

Special Move 2

Nick uses the Ultimate Shout to blow back opponents.

Special Move 3

Nick crafts the Electric Rake and is able to use it for 15 seconds. Nick can use the rake as a melee weapon naturally, to shock as well as damage opponents. The secondary function of the rake is firing bolts of electricity.

Special Move 4

Nick equips the Ultimate Mecha Dragon, a suit which enables him to move faster, use claws to slash and breath fire (use flamethrowers). The suit will break after 15 seconds.

 **Assistance (S) (E)**

Chuck Greene- A former outbreak survivor, Nick met Chuck in Los Perdidos while trying to escape. Chuck might not have the mechanical prowess of Nick, but he doesn't have to build it to kick ass with it.

 **Elite Factors**

The Junk Truck- Nick gets into the Junk Truck, a combination of a van and SUV, which can ram into opponents, fire torpedoes, or self destruct for a one hit KO on any enemy in the blast radius.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 5

Strength- 5

Defence- 8

Durability- 4

Versatility- 10

Aggression- 3

Assistance- 8

Overall: 74

 ** _Author's Note_**

Deadrising looks fun, I'll give it that. I know one of the staples of the franchise is that there's a time limit, but I'd like a mode where there wasn't one. Still, one of two games that I wish I could play on PS.


	38. Niko Bellic

Theme: Soviet Connection -Michael Hunter

Stage: Liberty City

 **THE LEGACY OF NIKO BELLIC**

A Serbian immigrant to Liberty City, Niko was searching for a better life, at the reccomendation of his cousin Roman.

Of course, this was all exagerrated greatly, and life turned out to be much the same for Niko as it always had been, smuggling, killing and selling in the criminal underworld.

Eventually, after killing all those who dared to oppose him, Niko concluded that he had wasted his time coming to Liberty City, and that he would never achieve the American Dream.

But now, Niko is offered a chance to be more than a bum, by some organization called the Microsoft Elite. They know a lot about Niko, and yet don't want to arrest him. Niko isn't complaining. They claim it isn't blackmail, but try telling Niko that. Regardless, Niko is ready for action again, in whatever form it may come.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Niko punches foes in a three hit combo.

XTilt- Niko stabs foes with a knife.

XUp- Niko swings a baseball bat at opponents.

XDown- Niko kicks at opponents.

YNeutral- Niko throws a standard grenade.

YTilt- Niko uses an AK-47.

YUp- Niko fires a Stakeout shotgun at an upward angle.

YDown- Niko fires the Desert Eagle.

Special Move 1

Niko fires an RPG, similar to other rocket launcher moves.

Special Move 2

Niko throws a Molitov Cocktail, causing damage to whoever it hits and leaving a fire temporarily on the stage where it landed. If opponents stand in the fire, they will lose health.

Special Move 3

Niko calls his cousin Roman, and the two go bowling. Roman will toss a large bowling ball across the stage, dealing huge damage to whoever the ball hits.

Special Move 4

Niko eats a taco from Cluckin' Bell, completely restoring his health.

 **Assistance (S)**

Roman- Niko's cousin. Roman can use weapons just as Niko can. For the third special move, the roles are reversed.

 **Elite Factor**

Who said I'd play fair?- Niko takes out his phone and activates every cheat at once, giving him invulnerability, an entire arsenal of guns, spawning randomly exploding vehicles and deadly melee attacks. This will not restore his health.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 5

Strength- 7

Defence- 6

Durability- 5

Versatility- 7

Aggression- 5

Assistance- 6

Overall: 65

 ** _Author's Note_**

I remember playing GTA IV when it was a thing. It was good fun, and I liked Niko, but I feel like in GTA, the west coast was the best coast (San Andreas and V).


	39. Orchid

Theme: Touch Me and I'll Break Your Face -Mick Gordon

Stage: Rebel Outpost

 **THE LEGACY OF ORCHID**

Killer Instinct (1994)

Killer Instinct 2 (1996)

Killer Instinct (2013)

Orchid's life is mostly shrouded in mystery, including her real name and upbringing, aside from the fact that she is related to Jago.

Orchid was a government spy who was hell bent on taking down the evil corporation Ultratech at all costs.

But most of the other Killer Instinct contestants are now joining with Ultratech to fight off another threat. Not Orchid. She can see through a plan that cheap.

Although, it looks like she might be on her own against Ultratech. All she can say is thank God for the Microsoft Elite.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Orchid jabs foes with her Electrified Eskima Sticks.

XTilt- Orchid hits foes with her Electrified Eskima Sticks in a three hit combo.

XUp- Orchid lifts foes into the air with her Electrified Eskima Sticks.

XDown- Orchid performs the Blockade Runner, essentially a sliding kick.

YNeutral- Orchid kicks forward.

YTilt- Orchid performs the airbuster, a high knee attack which works well against melee attacks from above.

YUp- Orchid performs Flik Flak, an attack where she spins her legs in the air, acting as an anti air mechanism.

YDown- Orchid performs a low kick.

Special Move 1

Orchid performs Ichi Ni San, a charged version of her three hit combo with much more power.

Special Move 2

Orchid becomes a fire cat and dashes forward. If she has connected with any foes, she will continue to attack them in the air.

Special Move 3

Orchid flashes her tits at foes (away from the camera, : ) which stuns them and does some damage, leaving them open to deadly combos.

Special Move 4

Orchid can grab a close by foe and turn them into a frog, making them easy to KO.

 **Assistance (SD) (ED)**

Aganos- An earth golem that was a member of the Night Guard along with Orchid, Aganos is much slower than Orchid, but every bit as deadly.

 **Elite Factor**

Cat's Call- Orchid unleashes an unrelenting combo on the stage during which she can attack foes with her Eskima Sticks as well as call in fire cats to attack foes.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 8

Strength- 8

Defence- 3

Durability- 6

Versatility- 4

Aggression- 8

Assistance- 5

Overall: 79

 ** _Author's Note_**

Another KI character I have played as, a pretty strange character. Although I have to give some credit to Rare for having a move where she kills opponents by flashing at them. That's some A level creativity and guts.


	40. Reimu Hakurei

Theme: Dichromatic Lotus Butterfly~Red and White

Stage: Hakurei Shrine

 **THE LEGACY OF REIMU HAKUREI**

Highly Responsive to Prayers (1996)

Story of Eastern Wonderland (1997)

Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream (1997)

Lotus Land Story (1998)

Mystic Square (1998)

Embodiment of Scarlet Devil (2002)

Perfect Cherry Blossom (2003)

Immaterial and Missing Power (2004)

Imperishable Night (2004)

Phantasmagoria of the Flower View (2005)

Shoot the Bullet (2005)

Mountain of Faith (2007)

Scarlet Weather Rhapsody (2008)

Subterranean Animism (2008)

Unidentified Fantastic Object (2009)

Touhou Hisoutensoku (2009)

Double Spoiler (2010)

Fairy Wars (2010)

Ten Desires (2011)

Hopeless Masquerade (2013)

Double Dealing Character (2013)

Impossible Spell Card (2014)

Gold Rush (2014)

Urban Legend in Limbo (2015)

Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom (2015)

Hidden Star in Four Seasons (2017)

Antimony of Common Flowers (2017)

Reimu Hakurei was a Shrine Maiden, an altar girl of the Shinto religion. Little is known about her past, aside from this.

Her work mostly involved rituals, and fending off evil spirits and non-human creatures, such as Youkai and Ghosts, something she did rather easily, and frequently, along with many other misadventures.

But one day, a powerful group shows up at the Hakurei shrine, demanding that Reimu submit to them. Standing against them on her own might not be a good idea, but fortunately, the Microsoft Elite have also taken an interest in her.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Reimu hits foes with her Purification Rod.

XTilt- Reimu's Purification Rod flies forward and hits her Yin-Yang orb.

XUp- Reimu performs an ascension kick.

XDown- Reimu slide tackles foes.

YNeutral- Reimu uses Dimensional Rift to send a clone of herself flying into the air.

YTilt- Reimu fires an Ofuda at her Yin-Yang orb, causing a small explosion.

YUp- Reimu performs rain dance, using fire magic around herself in the air.

YDown- Reimu teleports a short distance away from her current location.

Special Move 1

Reimu uses Dimensional Rift to create a clone of herself which jumps forward and fires three fire shots.

Special Move 2

Reimu uses the Hakurei Amulet, firing the attack all the way across the stage.

Special Move 3

Reimu uses Divine Spirit Fantasy Seal, firing a large blast of magic across the stage.

Special Move 4

Reimu uses Divine Arts "Omnidirectional Demon Binding Circle" which involves Reimu aggressively slamming a spell card onto the ground, causing a massive energy blast to erupt from the ground, dealing massive damage to anyone caught by it.

 **Assistance (ED)**

Ruukoto- A robot maid Reimu requested, powered by nuclear energy. Very enthusiastic about doing chores, but not very good at them, Ruukoto is more than willing to fight for Reimu.

 **Elite Factor**

Fantasy Heaven- Reimu is surrounded by seven Yin Yang orbs which do not affect her gameplay. Reimu then has thirty seconds to successfully hit foes seven times. Doing so will unleash a powerful energy field which will KO all foes.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 7

Strength- 5

Defence- 6

Durability- 5

Versatility- 8

Aggression- 4

Assistance- 7

Overall: 80

 ** _Author's Note_**

Well, all I have to say is, that's a lot of games.

I've never played any of the Touhou games, but I've at least seen screenshots of the bullet hell style gameplay. I say I would give it a try, and then get extremely frustrated. The soundtrack is also pretty good too, I like Flowering Nights almost as much as Night of Nights. The artwork though...


	41. Rick Taylor

Theme: The Doll that Bled -Howard Drossin

Stage: West Manor

 **THE LEGACY OF RICK TAYLOR**

Splatterhouse (1988)

Splatterhouse: Wanpaku Graffitti (1989)

Splatterhouse 2 (1992)

Splatterhouse 3 (1993)

Splatterhouse (2010)

Rick Taylor was a slightly below average college student who thought he had it all made out for himself. He had a career ahead of himself in science, inspired by one Dr. Henry West, and a girlfriend, Jenny.

Rick and Jenny went looking for Dr. West one day, to seek advice for Rick in relation to science, after which Rick planned to propose to Jenny.

Then a storm hit. The two took refuge in a nearby mansion, seemingly empty, until Dr. West himself appeared.

But he was not as noble as he was made out to be. West kidnapped Jenny and before Rick could fight back, he called forth a nightmarish creature known as a corrupted.

It almost killed Rick in seconds, leaving him to die in a pool of his own blood and intestines. All hope seemed lost until a mask started to talk to Rick. The mask promised him that he would help get back Jenny, as he too had a score to settle.

Once Rick put on the mask, he was transformed into a hulking brute, capable of superhuman feats.

Rick and Terror Mask fought their way through Dr. West's manor, fighting the corrupted, ending with Rick eventually rescuing Jenny, stopping Dr. West and Terror Mask settled his score with the corrupted. Things were all good at last.

Or were they?

The corrupted have a new target. The Microsoft Elite. Rick doesn't know who they are or what they're like, but he does know that the corrupted need to be put down, and any help he can get, he won't turn down.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Rick punches forward.

XTilt- Rick performs a roundhouse kick.

XUp- Rick performs a brutal uppercut, launching foes into the air.

XDown- Rick kicks at opponents feet.

YNeutral- Rick fires a harpoon at foes. Can be chained for more attacks.

YTilt- Rick fires a shotgun.

YUp- Rick throws an axe into the air.

YDown- Rick fires a shotgun at his feet.

Special Move 1

Rick hits opponents with a 24.

Special Move 2

Rick launches a barrage of punches at foes, ending with him throwing away his foe (if he connects).

Special Move 3

Rick uses his chestburster move. If an opponent is hit, Rick will heal himself by half the amount of damage dealt.

Special Move 4

Rick jumps into the air and slams down on the ground, causing boney spikes to jut up in front of him.

 **Assistance**

Jenny- Rick's girlfriend. Not capable of much, but can elbow, kick, and use a knife.

 **Elite Factor**

Berserker Rick- Rick temporarily transforms into Berserker Rick, giving him stronger attacks, the ability to send boney spikes flying at his opponents, and blades instead of arms.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 6

Strength- 10

Defence- 2

Durability- 8

Versatility- 9

Aggression- 8

Assistance- 1

Overall: 88

 ** _Author's Note_**

I stretched with this one too, but I already closed off Smash to Rick, so here he is. That's not a bad thing though. I liked Splatterhouse 2010, despite its flaws. For one, Jim Cummings (SatAM Robotnik) was great as Terror Mask, though apparently he doesn't like to talk about the role.

I sort of understand why. It's a big change for a guy who used to call up children's hospitals as Winnie the Pooh and teach children about preventing forest fires as Smokey the Bear to go to a mask that unambiguously enjoys the pain and suffering of others.

Also, part of the reason I had Rick in here was because I wanted to have fatalities in this game, with more mature characters, though in the end, having Banjo and Kazooie amongst a few other more cartoonish characters made me decide against it, as I didn't want to do a Mortal Kombat vs DC and have toned down fatalities. For me, it was either full on or nothing.

Still, I might do a chapter at the end devoted to fatalities, I still have the ideas written down. What do you guys think?


	42. Ryu Hayabusa

Theme: Warriors Orochi 3: Ryu Hayabusa's Theme

Stage: Hayabusa Village

 **THE LEGACY OF RYU HAYABUSA**

Ninja Gaiden (1988)

Ninja Gaiden II (1990)

Ninja Gaiden III (1991)

Ninja Gaiden: Shadow Warriors (1991)

Dead or Alive (1996)

Dead or Alive 2 (1999)

Dead or Alive 3 (2001)

Ninja Gaiden (2004)

Dead or Alive 4 (2005)

Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword (2008)

Ninja Gaiden II (2008)

Ninja Gaiden III (2011)

Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011)

Dead or Alive 5 (2012)

Dead or Alive 5 (2013)

Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (2013)

Yabia: Ninja Gaiden Z (2014)

Dead or Alive 5: Last Round (2015)

Then son of Jô Hayabusa, Ryu was trained from a very young age, as being part of the Dragon Lineage legacy would mean great danger for him throughout his life.

Young Ryu quickly impressed his clan, and earned the right to bear the Hayabusa name.

Ryu knew that he was destined for greatness, to stand up for what was right when no one else would, and he has never failed that promise. Ryu has taken down criminal organizations and kept evil at bay by himself many times, constantly putting his life at risk, and emerging victorious every single time.

But now Ryu faces his greatest challenge yet, to take down pure evil, alongside the Microsoft Elite.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Ryu stabs with the Dragon Sword.

XTilt- Ryu performs a quick slash with the Dragon Sword.

XUp- Ryu performs a high slash with the Dragon Sword.

XDown- Ryu performs a sliding slash from a crouching position. When used in the air, Ryu slams down on the ground with the Lunar Staff.

YNeutral- Ryu throws a Shuriken. If an enemy is nearby, Ryu will be able to direct it at them.

YTilt- Ryu fires the Fiend's Bane Bow. This attack can be charged.

YUp- Ryu shoots a grappling hook straight up, hooking onto enemies and slamming into them.

YDown- Ryu uses the Art of the Vaccuum Wave, sending a vaccuum wave above and below him.

Special Move 1

Ryu uses the Izuna Drop, a technique where he grabs a nearby opponent and lifts them into the air, performig a piledriver move on them so when they hit the ground, a shockwave flies forward.

Special Move 2

Ryu uses the Essence Technique, harnessing essence from his surroundings and then unleashing a flurry of powerful attacks. Despite this being a powerful attack, the charge time can allow opponents to get out of the way.

Special Move 3

Ryu uses the Art of the Fire Wheels, making him imperveous to damage, and surrounding him with flaming wheels for ten seconds which allow him to deal damage by walking into foes.

Special Move 4

Ryu uses Falcon's Eye, a technique which allows it's user to stop the flow of time for 15 seconds. This can prove very effective for Ryu, but his defence and durability are halved after using it for the first time.

 **Assistance**

Rachel- A Ninja like Ryu, despite not having the versatile arsenal of him, she has all the skills and power to deal damage.

 **Elite Factor**

True Dragon's Sword- Ryu fits the Dragon's Eye into the hilt of the Dragon Sword, turning

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 8

Strength- 6

Defence- 2

Durability- 8

Versatility- 8

Aggression- 9

Assistance- 8

Overall: 93

 ** _Author's Note_**

Ninja Gaiden...I have two games, the first one on NES, and the Xbox exclusive. All I can ask is...

Who the fuck was this game made for?!!! Same people that play Street Fighter online, I'm assuming. Those people are grown in labs to have supersonic reaction speeds and have ten thumbs on each hand to help them react fast enough.

Having said that, it's a fun experience. I think Ryu's theme might be my favourite out of all the themes I picked.


	43. Sam Fisher

Theme: Name of the Game -The Crystal Method

Stage: Liquid Natural Gas Facility

 **THE LEGACY OF SAM FISHER**

Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell (2002)

Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow (2004)

Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (2005)

Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Essentials (2006)

Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006)

Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction (2010)

Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist (2013)

Sam Fisher was an orphan who aspired from a young age to join the secret service like his late father.

Sam quickly achieved this after joining the military, eventually being chosen for an elite class espionage group, Third Echolon.

Sam eventually found his to be wife on one mission, and together they had a daughter. But because both of their jobs were so demanding, she divorced him and took their daughter with her. Even retirement couldn't lift his spirits.

Sam eventually regained custody when his wife died of Ovarian Cancer, but by that point, he had already made up his mind. He was going back.

It turns out, Sam had not yet lost his touch, as he was still able to stop international terrorist plots with little outside help.

Sam's heroics have now earned him the recognition of someone other than the US government, a group known as the Microsoft Elite, who are requesting his services. Sam is more than happy to oblige.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Sam stabs forward with his knife.

XTilt- Sam punches opponents in a three hit combo.

XUp- Sam uppercuts opponents.

XDown- Sam stabs down with his combat knife.

YNeutral- Sam switches between different modes on his SC-20K Modular Assault Weapons System (M.A.W.S.). This cycles between Assault Rifle, Shotgun, and Sniper Rifle in that order.

YTilt- Sam fires the selected mode of the M.A.W.S.

YUp- Sam uses the GL1 Grenade Launcher to fire a shot into the air.

YDown- Sam fires rubber bullets at the ground. These bullets will ricochet off any surface they hit, before disappearing after 5 seconds or hitting an opponent.

Special Move 1

Sam throws an EMP grenade which releases Electromagnetic waves, disabling nearby electric gadgets. Highly situational.

Special Move 2

Sam fires a Sticky Shocker from the M.A.W.S., damaging foes and stunning them, leaving them open for attack.

Special Move 3

Sam fires a Cottonball from the M.A.W.S. which breaks on contact with any solid surface, rendering foes unconcious for ten seconds.

Special Move 4

Sam fires a gas grenade from the M.A.W.S. which releases hydrochloric fumes that damage foes the longer they remain in the clouds.

 **Assistance (S) (E)**

Isaac Briggs- An agent just like Sam, Isaac is proficient in stealth based combat, but is more than capable of defending himself up close.

 **Elite Factor**

Fourth Echolon Drone- Sam controls the Fourth Echolon Drone, a walking tank with very high durability and an entire arsenal of weapons which it will not hesitate to fire at foes all at once.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 5

Strength- 6

Defence- 10

Durability- 4

Versatility- 7

Aggression- 6

Assistance- 8

Overall: 79

 ** _Author's Note_**

I played one Splinter Cell game, one on the DS I can't remember the name of. That's my experience with the franchise, but Sam makes it to the Microsoft Elite for basically being Xbox Solid Snake. He's even got the colour scheme down!


	44. Shovel Knight

Theme: Shovel Knight Main Theme -Jake Kaufman

Stage: Tower of Fate

 **THE LEGACY OF SHOVEL KNIGHT**

Shovel Knight (2014)

Shovel Knight and Shield Knight were a duo who were exploring the legendary Tower of Fate, until a cursed amulet took over Shield Knight and left Shovel Knight stranded outside the tower before sealing itself.

Grieving for his loss, Shovel Knight went into a self imposed exile until The Enchantress opened the Tower of Fate once more, prompting Shovel Knight to return to the tower.

On the way he defeated the henchmen of The Enchantress who tried to bring him down, but all unsuccessefully.

Eventually, Shovel Knight got back his dear partner and all was well.

Until now, that is. The Microsoft Elite are asking for his services, and Shovel Knight knows what they can pay him. How could he possibly refuse?

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Shovel Knight swings his Shovel Blade at foes. This attack can be charged.

XTilt- Shovel Knight charges at foes with the Shovel Blade. He can deal decent damage with this attack, but he has a hard time stopping, and cannot change direction.

XUp- Shovel Knight digs up dirt and throws it at his foes. This attack can vary from a lump of dirt being used to hurt foes or dirt that stuns foes.

XDown- Shovel Knight drives his Shovel Blade into the ground, causing a spark to travel along the ground and hit opponents. When used in the air, Shovel Knight performs his iconic Shovel Drop.

YNeutral- Shovel Knight pounds his foes using the Dust Knuckles.

YTilt- Shovel Knight uses his Flare Wand to shoot fireballs.

YUp- Shovel Knight tosses his Throwing Anchor in an upwards arc.

YDown- Shovel Knight rides the Mobile Gear, which is faster than Shovel Knight, and deals damage on contact with foes, but it is also weaker and Shovel Knight can be knocked off.

Special Move 1

Shovel Knight uses the Propellor Dagger, allowing him to fly a short distance while taking foes with him.

Special Move 2

Shovel Knight throws the Chaos Sphere onto the stage, allowing it to bounce around for a short time, dealing damage to anyone it hits.

Special Move 3

Shovel Knight blows his War Horn, dealing massive damage to anyone close to him.

Special Move 4

Shovel Knight drinks the Ichor of Renewal, completely restoring his health.

 **Assistance (SD) (E)**

Shield Knight- Shovel Knight's partner and love interest, uses a shield instead of a shovel, mostly similar to Shovel Knight, save for some Special Moves and the Shield instead of Shovel.

 **Elite Factor**

Phase Locket- Shovel Knight equips the Phase Locket, temporarily allowing enemy attacks to pass right through him, while he can attack foes without being interrupted.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 5

Strength- 8

Defence- 4

Durability- 8

Versatility- 9

Aggression- 6

Assistance- 7

Overall: 86

 ** _Author's Note_**

I thought of Shovel Knight for this game because I felt some indie reps. for PC would kind of make sure this wasn't too one sided to Xbox.

As for Shovel Knight himself, I appreciate the game taking so many things from classic NES games and making them all work.

Also, the Death Battle against Scrooge McDuck was pretty brutal.


	45. Shu & Blue Dragon

Theme: Eternity (Blue Dragon)

Stage: Talta Village

 **THE LEGACY OF SHU AND BLUE DRAGON**

Blue Dragon (2006)

Shu was a boy living in a small village in a world where, for the past ten years, once a year purple clouds would come by, signalling misfortune and death for those unfortunate enough to see them.

As Shu's village was attacked, and he and his friends were almost killed by a being known as the Land Shark, Shu and his friends were given spheres that they consumed.

This gave them Shadows, mysterious creatures that took the form of beasts capable of fighting back against the Land Shark.

Shu's shadow, Blue Dragon, initially did not see eye to eye with one another, but the two gradually developed a bond, becoming a formiddable team, stopping the source of the purple clouds and ensuring peace for the world.

Until today, that is. Shu and Blue Dragon have to protect the world again, but this time, not from the weather...

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Blue Dragon slashes forward with its claws.

XTilt- Shu stabs forward with a sword.

XUp- Shu slashes upward with a sword.

XDown- Blue Dragon sweeps opponents off their feet with its tail. When used in the air, Shu swings downward with a sword.

YNeutral- Blue Dragon shoots a fireball.

YTilt- Blue Dragon breathes fire on opponents. This attack weakens the longer it is used, and if used for long enough, Blue Dragon will have to catch its breath, leaving Shu vulnerable.

YUp- Blue Dragon shoots a fireball at an upwards angle.

YDown- Blue Dragon flaps its wings, pushing opponents away, and damaging any foes hit.

Special Move 1

Blue Dragon uses Fire Crisis, an attack where he shoots a blue fireball that explodes on impact.

Special Move 2

Blue Dragon turns his claws into glowing blue energy blades and furiously slashes at foes.

Special Move 3

Blue Dragon fires a yellow laser across the stage.

Special Move 4

Blue Dragon becomes the Heavenly Dragon, enhancing his strength temporarily.

 **Assistance**

Zola and Killer Bat- A duo of human and shadow, like Shu and Blue Dragon, Zola and Killer Bat are quick fighters, with Zola having a sword she can use while Killer Bat specializes in assassin techniques.

 **Elite Factor**

True Blue Dragon- Shu merges with Blue Dragon to create the True Blue Dragon, a powerful and quick beast capable of many powerful attacks, including an attack where Blue Dragon exhanges his time in his true form for one attack where he fires a giant blue laser cannon which obliterates anyone it hits.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 6

Strength- 8

Defence- 3

Durability- 7

Versatility- 5

Aggression- 9

Assistance- 9

Overall: 87

 ** _Author's Note_**

I didn't know there was an anime based off this show. That's pretty impressive.

Obviously I've never played this game with it being a 360 exclusive RPG, but from what I understand, it's kind of like Digimon, which is why Blue Dragon makes it into the title of the chapter.


	46. Spelunker

Theme: Cave -George Buzinkai and Jonathan Perry

Stage: The Mines

 **THE LEGACY OF SPELUNKER**

Spelunky (2008)

Spelunky HD (2012)

The Spelunker, often referred to as Spelunky Guy, was an explorer who's motives for exploring were never quite clear. Some say he followed in the footsteps of his father, some say he sought wealth, others said power, and there were those who figure he just did it for the hell of it.

Either way, Spelunker was an exceptional explorer who ended up going far beyond a simple cave, going to a jungle, a lost city, an alien spaceship, and even hell.

Now, the Microsoft Elite are calling on him to don his exploring gear once again, and that was all the motivation he needed to go out and fight.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Spelunker whips opponents.

XTilt- Spelunker slashes at foes with a machete.

XUp- Spelunker fires a rope straight up at foes. He can climb this rope for a short time after it has been used.

XDown- Spelunker places a bomb. He can be harmed by his own explosions if he isn't careful. Using this attack in the air will cause Spelunker to stomp down on opponents while wearing spike boots.

YNeutral- Spelunker fires an arrow with a small bomb attached.

YTilt- Spelunker fires a shotgun.

YUp- Spelunker throws a boomerang.

YDown- Spelunker throws a rock at foes.

Special Move 1

Spelunker fires a web gun at foes, holding them in place for some easy attacks.

Special Move 2

Spelunker calls in a Hired Hand, an AI controlled caveman to help fight enemies. He's fairly strong, being able to deal decent damage by himself, but he is remarkably stupid, and this is often his downfall. He will only disappear once killed, but he can be harmed by Spelunker's attacks.

Special Move 3

Spelunker acquires the Plasma Cannon for ten seconds, being able to fire powerful explosive shots that can tear through defences with ease.

Special Move 4

Spelunker fires the Freeze Ray, freezing any one opponent, allowing them to be killed by the next hit if they are not thawed out.

 **Assistance**

Meat Boy- Meat Boy? Yes, I did consider Super Meat Boy for this game, but he, like many others, didn't make the cut. Here he is though, as he was a playable character in Spelunky HD. Most of his attacks consist of punches and kicks, nothing else.

 **Elite Factor**

Spelunker is given Anubis' Scepter, being able to fire psychic blasts that home in on targets, KOing them. As soon as they hit, foes get KO'ed. A word of caution, Spelunker can get hit and killed by blasts he himself fires.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 8

Strength- 5

Defence- 5

Durability- 4

Versatility- 9

Aggression- 5

Assistance- 3

Overall: 69

 ** _Author's Note_**

I didn't realize that he was called Spelunky Guy until I was looking for attacks while playing the game. Still, Spelunker's gonna be his name from now on.

As for Spelunky, it's a fun game, on PSVita I played it for hours on end. If I have one piece of advice, be prepared to die over and over again.


	47. Steve

Theme: Minecraft -C418 (Eye of the Spider can be used for those of you who prefer a more dynamic theme.)

Stage: The Nether

 **THE LEGACY OF STEVE**

Minecraft (2011)

To Steve, the world was his oyster. Limitless possibilities for creation and exploration. Steve built entire cities for himself, and anyone else he encountered along his travels.

But Steve's world was not without trouble. Many monsters roamed the dark, at night and in caves, looking to destroy anything they could. Steve was able to hold them off, but there were more dimensions for him to explore, including the Nether dimension, and The End, where Steve fought and killed the vicious Ender Dragon.

Steve is more than prepared to get back on the horse again, to explore new lands and meet new people, sharing his creativity with those he meets. Maybe the Microsoft Elite could use his creative touch?

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Steve hits opponents with a Diamond Pickaxe.

XTilt- Steve swings at foes with a Diamond Sword.

XUp- Steve plants a piston underneath the stage, launching anyone who steps on it into the air. The piston will break after three uses.

XDown- Steve throws an Ender Pearl, being teleported to wherever it lands. This can be aimed, but can also have its trajectory changed by enemy attacks.

YNeutral- Steve throws snowballs at foes. This attack is rapid, but doesn't deal knockback or much damage.

YTilt- Steve fires an arrow from his bow. This attack can be charged.

YUp- Steve throws a Splash Potion of Harming, dealing instant damage to anyone hit.

YDown- Steve uses a Flint and Steel to light a fire on the stage, dealing a small amount of damage to anyone who steps in it, including Steve. There may only be one fire on the stage at a time.

Special Move 1

Steve throws a Splash Potion of Poison, causing enemies hit by the blast to temporarily lose health.

Special Move 2

Steve pours a bucket of lava onto the stage, meaning that for ten seconds, anyone caught standing in it will receive burn damage as well as some health loss.

Special Move 3

Steve calls in his pet wolf to follow him around the stage and attack foes.

Special Move 4

Steve places a beacon on the stage. While everyone can stand on it, only Steve can utilise it. This allows him to gain temporary stat buffs as well as heal himself.

 **Assistance**

Iron Golem- A slow, cumbersome hulking brute who packs a punch up close.

 **Elite Factor**

Bedrock Breaker- Steve immediately covers the stage in TNT and hides in a bedrock bunker, detonating all the TNT and KOing every enemy once.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 4

Strength- 6

Defence- 6

Durability- 8

Versatility- 7

Aggression- 5

Assistance- 5

Overall: 75

 ** _Author's Note_**

I remember when this game was the shit back in 2011. It's a simple concept but it's done so well that you can't help but appreciate it.

I keep thinking of Steve acting like he does in Minecraft in the heat of battle, casually waving his sword at the opposition for twenty seconds before automatically winning.


	48. Stranger

Theme: Fighting Outlaws -Michael Bross

Stage: Sekto's Dam

 **THE LEGACY OF STRANGER**

Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath (2005)

The Stranger was a Steef, an endangered species in Oddworld, who went from town to town taking jobs, trying to raise money (moolah) for what he claimed was a life saving operation.

Until one day he found the demon responsible for endangering the Steefs, Sekto, who was hell bent on making them extinct.

Stranger then teamed up with a village of Grubbs, and brought Sekto down.

But he still doesn't have the money for his operation, and now there's more evil to defeat. But this time, Grubbs won't be able to help him. He's going to have to go for the Microsoft Elite.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Stranger hits foes with his crossbow.

XTilt- Stranger fires Zappflys from his crossbow. Every eight shots, the Zappfly will stun a hit enemy.

XUp- Stranger fires a Chippunk into the air.

XDown- Stranger places a Fuzzle on the ground which will bite at opponents.

YNeutral- Stranger fires a ThudSlug. A powerful shot that can get past shields.

YTilt- Stranger fires Stingbees at foes, dealing rapid damage.

YUp- Stranger fires the Sniper Wasp straight on across the stage.

YDown- Stranger fires a Stunk at the ground, creating a nauseating green cloud which causes slight health loss to enemies (and the Stranger) the longer they stand in it.

Special Move 1

The Stranger fires a Spark Stunk, which acts as a magnet, pulling other foes towards it.

Special Move 2

Stranger fires a Howler Punk onto the stage. This critter babbles on for ten seconds with such force, that it slows down enemies that are nearby.

Special Move 3

Stranger calls in three rabid Fuzzles to viciously hound enemies around the stage, latching onto them with their razor sharp teeth and dealing damage before calming down and going off somewhere else.

Special Move 4

Stranger temporarily switches his ammo for Riot Slugs. When fired, they will explode into small shrapnels that travel in every direction, making them a deadly, unavoidable weapon.

 **Assistance (SD) (ED)**

Munch- A Gabbit, a frog like creature from Oddworld, Munch and Stranger have never met, but they are both Oddworld protagonists.

 **Elite Factor**

Grubb Catapult- The Grubbs get their only catapult to help the Stranger. It appears at the front of the stage, and grubbs are fired from it at a rapid rate, dealing big damage to anything they hit.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 5

Strength- 7

Defence- 3

Durability- 6

Versatility- 7

Aggression- 8

Assistance- 9

Overall: 78

 ** _Author's Note_**

Well, as for Oddworld, it's...odd. I just started playing Stranger's Wrath recently, and I already played Abe's Odyssee HD on PS4.

Interesting games, and I have to applaud the creativity of Oddworld Inhabitants.


	49. Team Fortress

Theme: Team Fortress 2 Main Theme

Stage: Fort

 **THE LEGACY OF TEAM FORTRESS**

Team Fortress (1999)

Team Fortress 2 (2007)

Once upon a time, there was a rich man who lived alone. On his death bed, he gave his land to his two sons, but did not divide it, leaving the two to split it themselves.

Unfortunately, as brothers are liable to do (believe me, I know), they fought over the land. The feud lasted decades, with neither brother wanting to give up any land.

But it wasn't until they started hiring mercenaries to wage war against each other that things really got out of hand.

This lead to the team up of an unlikely group of elite soldiers, ranging from nimble and agile soldiers like The Scout, to walking tanks like The Heavy, all in competition for land.

But, as the Microsoft Elite will show this team, there is more land in the world they're going to have to fight for.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Scout hits foes with his baseball bat.

XTilt- Pyro hits foes with his fire axe.

XUp- Soldier detonates a rocket at his feet to launch himself into the air, tackling everyone he hits.

XDown- Scout fires the Scattergun.

YNeutral- The Medic heals the team. This is a high risk attack, as the Medic likes to take his time while healing.

YTilt- The Heavy fires his minigun. He will stop every five seconds to enjoy a Samvich.

YUp- The Demoman fires his grenade launcher.

YDown- The Spy cloaks himself. This will take effect for the entire team, until an attack is used, or ten seconds pass.

Special Move 1

Pyro hits foes with his Neon Anihilator.

Special Move 2

Scout drinks a can of Bonk! Atomic Punch. This high sugar content, radioactive drink prevents Scout from using any weapons for eight seconds due to the jitters, although he can still damage foes with his home run taunt, but he cannot be hit during this time, setting up a perfect opportunity to heal.

Special Move 3

The Engineer deploys a Wrangler, a manually controlled sentry gun with a shield at the front which reduces damage taken. Can be used for 20 seconds.

Special Move 4

A pile of exploding barrels are dropped onto the stage, while the Sniper (from behind the stage) shoots them to cause a massive explosion. The Scout can survive this with no adverse effects, while all other classes will take damage.

 **Assistance (SD) (E)**

The Engineer- The final member of Team Fortress, Engineer can use standard weaponry, but his main weaponry comes from his arsenal of turrets and other machines he can place around the battlefield.

 **Elite Factor**

Fortress Siege- The team storms the stage, with every member of Team Fortress doing what they do best (Heavy fires his minigun without pause, Scout chases foes with his baseball bat, etc.) to deal as much damage as possible to opponents.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 6

Strength- 7

Defence- 3

Durability- 5

Versatility- 9

Aggression- 7

Assistance- 8

Overall: 85

 ** _Author's Note_**

What is it with Valve and their inability to complete a trilogy? Unless they're planning a sequel to The Orange Box that has Portal 3, Counter-Strike 3, Left 4 Dead 3, Dota 3, Team Fortress 3 and Half Life 3 that is so astoundingly good that everyone starts to worship Gabe Newell as a God.

As for Team Fortress, I love it. The gameplay is fun for a start, but the humor is what does it for me. The team really does feel like a team, and I like the exaggerated traits of every character constantly clashing with one another.


	50. Team Overwatch

Theme: Overture (Overwatch)

Stage: Nepal

 **THE LEGACY OF TEAM OVERWATCH**

Overwatch (2016)

In the near future, tensions between Omnics and their human creators boiled over, resulting in the Omnic Crisis. The UN then set up an elite taskforce known as Overwatch.

Overwatch was an incredibly diverse team, with every person having their own motivation to join the team, and their own ways of fighting.

The team was able to restore world peace, but they're being called into action again, to team up with a group known as the Microsoft Elite, although even with the extra help, world peace might not be as easy to achieve...

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- McCree fires his Peacekeeper.

XTilt- Tracer fires her Pulse Pistols.

XUp- Torbjörn fires his Rivet Gun at foes.

XDown- Widowmaker fires her sniper rifle across the stage.

YNeutral- Reaper fires his Hellfire Shotguns.

YTilt- Mei fires an Icicle Shot at foes.

YUp- Soldier: 76 fires three shots from his Pulse Rifle.

YDown- Sombra places a translocator. Pressing this button again will warp her back to the locator. Enemies can attack the translocator, but they can take some punishment.

Special Move 1

Mei uses her Frost Stream to freeze foes in place.

Special Move 2

Tracer tosses a Pulse Bomb, a powerful explosion which deals heavy damage to anyone caught in its blast radius.

Special Move 3

Soldier: 76 fires Helix Rockets which explode once they hit enemies.

Special Move 4

Tracer uses her Recall ability, returning her health and positioning to where they were ten seconds ago.

 **Assistance**

Petras- The former director of Overwatch, Petras can command generic soldiers to do generic soldier things.

 **Elite Factor**

Overwatch, Overpower- All Team Overwatch members appear on stage controlled by the AI to deal damage to opponents.

 _Stats_

Speed- 9

Strength- 6

Defence- 7

Durability- 5

Versatility- 8

Aggression- 4

Assistance- 6

Overall: 85

 ** _Author's Note_**

As for Overwatch, it's a fun game too, I don't own it but I've played it at a friends. They do a good job of differentiating the characters, the gameplay is fast and fluid, but Imo, TF2 is the better online FPS.

Also, why does every youtuber play this game in the background of their videos? Guys, Overwatch is great and all, but there are other games that have been released between now and then.


	51. The Terrarian

Theme: The Wall of Flesh Theme

Stage: The Underworld

 **THE LEGACY OF THE TERRARIAN**

Terraria (2011)

The Terrarian was a guy who loved exploring. He got his name from the place he set up his entire livelyhood, Terraria.

It was a lot of work, but he managed to create a settlement in the hostile world, and fend off its many monsters single handedly.

But while Terraria is vast and wonderful, there are lands beyond it. The Microsoft Elite are one such team looking to tame the hostile unknown, and with the Terrarian at their side, they'll have plenty of experience.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- The Terrarian stabs forward with Excalibur.

XTilt- The Terrarian swings his Terrarian (a yoyo) forward.

XUp- The Terrarian swings the Flairon at foes, with a 25% chance to create a bubble which will turn into a bullet and attack foes.

XDown- The Terrarian throws the Daybreak spear at foes.

YNeutral- The Terrarian spins the Dragon's Sky Fury in a circle around himself.

YTilt- The Terrarian fires the Space Dolphin Machine Gun (S.D.M.G.).

YUp- The Terrarian fires the Toxikarp, a gun that fires a poisonous bubble that travels a short distance before flying upwards off the stage.

YDown- The Terrarian aims the Daedalus Stormbow into the air, causing arrows to rain down on foes.

Special Move 1

The Terrarian uses the Inferno Fork to fire a slow moving fireball that will travel a short distance. If it hits an opponent, the ball will explode into a large flame cloud that lasts for three seconds, setting fire to any opponents inside it, causing temporary health loss.

Special Move 2

The Terrarian fires the Laser Machinegun for seven seconds, rapid firing lasers at all angles, with the only two downsides being that The Terrarian can't move or turn while firing.

Special Move 3

The Terrarian acquires Phantasm for 15 seconds, a bow that fires four arrows at once. If an enemy is hit by an arrow, an additional barrage will fly out and home in on the same enemy for more damage.

Special Move 4

The Terrarian takes out his Electrosphere Launcher, which can fire rockets, and then create electrospheres around where the rockets exploded which deal constant damage for eight seconds. The Terrarian is given eight seconds to use this.

 **Assistance**

The Wizard- A resident of Terraria. He usually sells magic items, but in this case, he can use fire and ice magic to defend himself.

 **Elite Factor**

The Terra Blade- The Terrarian is shown crafting the Terra Blade. He can use only this weapon, but it can rapidly slash at foes, and for every slash, it fires a projectile known as the Terra Beam, making it a devastating weapon at any range.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 6

Strength- 7

Defence- 4

Durability- 6

Versatility- 10

Aggression- 7

Assistance- 6

Overall: 94

 ** _Author's Note_**

I wanted to have a Terraria character in this game, but I noticed few of them had names. So I just put this guy in. Maybe I'll give him a name later.

As for Terraria...I'm not sure whether I enjoyed it more than Minecraft or not. They're two very different games, so it's hard to compare. But I did like that Terraria was more linear than Minecraft, with the game setting out objectives for you to accomplish.


	52. TJ Combo

Theme: I'm Back (to rise) -Mick Gordon ft. Omega Sparx

Stage: Combo Gym

 **THE LEGACY OF TJ COMBO**

Killer Instinct (1994)

Killer Instinct 2 (1996)

Killer Instinct (2013)

Tyler Johnson Garrett was a young boxer growing up in poverty on the Texas coast. At age twelve, during a fight he was losing, he stuffed a roll of quarters into his glove and turned the match around with one punch.

Despite being kicked out of boxing, TJ knew from that point on he wanted to box. TJ started from the very bottom, but worked his way up to the very top, becoming the world heavyweight champion and earning the nickname 'TJ Combo'.

But the fame and fortune went to TJ's head, and so he fell off the top. He was approached by Ultratech who offered to help him get the title back in exchange for a favour. TJ agreed and so Ultratech put titanium implants in his arms to give him some help.

TJ held the title for twenty years before Ultratech asked that he return the favour. They were unveiling their new brand of robot, Fulgore, to the world and wanted to prove how powerful it was. So they set up a match between Fulgore and the world's strongest human (guess who?) to prove the excellence of their product.

TJ had other ideas though, as he smashed Fulgore to pieces on live television, publically humiliating Ultratech. In response, evil Walmart exposed TJ for the fraud he was, and so once again, he fell off the top.

But TJ had a new resolve. He was going to redeem himself, and that meant going up against Big Brother, and taking him down. Ultratech has already had their fair share of problems because of TJ, and now, with the Microsoft Elite by his side, things can only get better for TJ Combo.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- TJ punches opponents in a four hit combo.

XTilt- TJ performs his Powerline move, where he dashes forward and throws a punch.

XUp- TJ performs a flying knee attack.

XDown- TJ performs an uppercut from a crouching position. When used in the air, TJ performs a downercut. The aerial version of this attack can be used to break through low blocks while the standard version gets past high blocks.

YNeutral- TJ performs the Spin Fist, a wild attack where he spins around and launches a wild hook.

YTilt- TJ performs the Rollercoaster, a forward roll with a punch at the end.

YUp- TJ performs a Vortex Uppercut, an attack where TJ can charge a punch to launch enemies into the air so high they go off screen.

YDown- TJ performs a low jab, which is useful for getting past other attacks at a close range. When used in the air, TJ performs the Tremor Punch, which sends out shockwaves from where it hits.

Special Move 1

TJ performs the Shadow Powerline, an attack which combines the Powerline with a small combo.

Special Move 2

TJ uses the Shadow Flying Knee, an attack that hits five times.

Special Move 3

TJ performs the Shadow Tremor punch, an attack where TJ will pound opponents repeatedly while sending out large shockwaves.

Special Move 4

TJ performs the Shadow Cyclone, a fully charged variant of the Vortex Uppercut which cannot be interrupted, with TJ hitting opponents four times in one uppercut, before launching them into the air and hitting them with a second uppercut on their way down.

 **Assistance (SD) (ED)**

Tusk- A member of the Alliance, like TJ, but also has his doubts about Ultratech. Brute strength and skill with longswords are his game.

 **Elite Factor**

Glory Days- TJ activates his instinct mode, Glory Days. In this mode, TJ is faster, stronger and more aggressive. In addition, if TJ is KO'd while this mode is active, he will be ressurected without being charged a life, with 20% of his health.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 7

Strength- 10

Defence- 2

Durability- 4

Versatility- 2

Aggression- 9

Assistance- 8

Overall: 86

 ** _Author's Note_**

I said in an earlier chapter that in this chapter I'd make links between 90's pop culture icons and Killer Instinct characters, but that didn't float.

I came up with matches for about half of them before throwing my hands in the air and realizing I was getting nowhere.

Still, TJ Combo is my KI main (albeit on the 23 year old SNES version where I can't tell if he's punching or standing still.) and that's mainly because of his theme.


	53. Voodoo Vince

Theme: Vince Theme

Stage: The Carnival

 **THE LEGACY OF VOODOO VINCE**

Voodoo Vince (2003)

Vince was a sentient voodoo doll brought to life by Zombie Dust by the evil Kosmo the Inscrutable, inadvertedly so. He was then contacted by his creator, Madame Charmaine via telepathy and guided on how to reach her.

Despite only having one, relatively low profile adventure, Vince has attracted the attention of a group named the Microsoft Elite. Seems like a cliche organization of heroes coming together, with a few less heroic types, but no amount of complaining is going to get him out of this...

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Vince punches foes.

XTilt- Vince performs his spin attack.

XUp- Vince lights himself on fire. Despite this giving him the ability to hurt foes simply by running into them, it takes a small amount of his health.

XDown- Vince spills some gasoline on the stage floor. If he is on fire, he can run into the puddle to explode it.

YNeutral- Vince uses a 'Voodoo tag punch' which enables Vince to use his voodoo powers to attack the tagged foe without missing wherever they are on stage. Despite this, the opponents will not be dealt any knockback damage.

YTilt- Vince cuts himself in half with a chainsaw, dealing damage to both himself and the tagged enemy.

YUp- Vince gets whacked by a baseball bat with a nail in it, hurting himself, but also the tagged enemy.

YDown- Vince drops an anvil on his head, dealing damage to the tagged enemy and himself.

Special Move 1

Vince gets whacked on the head by a giant mallet, dealing big damage to anyone nearby him.

Special Move 2

A car filled with 1930's mobsters pulls up at the back of the screen and begins firing for ten seconds. The bullets can hit any foe to deal damage, but will deal damage to all foes if Vince is hit.

Special Move 3

Vince gets zapped by lightning, dealing damage and stunning all his foes.

Special Move 4

Vince's Voodoo range increases to the whole stage, meaning that for ten seconds, Vince can hit all foes with his Voodoo attacks, receive no damage, and deal knockback damage.

 **Assistance**

Bones McMurty- A skeletal musician, who can attack foes by hitting them with an arm or his violin, or he can attack their ears with awful music.

 **Elite Factor**

Bubble Burst- Madame Charmaine uses Skull Dust to turn Vince's opponents into balloons. Vince then sticks a needle into his head, popping the balloons and KOing every enemy once.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 5

Strength- 3

Defence- 1

Durability- 8

Versatility- 7

Aggression- 8

Assistance- 3

Overall: 72

 ** _Author's Note_**

The last character! Well...one more bonus character left. Then two more chapters on some other stuff relevant to the fanfic.

As for Voodoo Vince, I've never played it, but it looks interesting. The idea of playing as a voodoo doll is a simple idea, but a clever one.


	54. (Bonus Character) Iris Kyouko

Theme: Zero Reception - Waston

Stage: The Puzzle Game

 **THE LEGACY OF IRISU KYOUKO**

Irisu Syndrome! (2008)

Irisu Syndrome! Metsu (2010)

Irisu Kyouko was an asthmatic girl, addicted to her cough medicine and rabbits. Ever since finding the decapitated head of her only friend, she stopped coming to school and became quite unhinged.

Years later, she fell in love with a boy and came up with a plot to kill his two friends. In a twisted way, he desired to be killed by her too, thinking the best scenario would be for them all to die.

Irisu though, held back on whatever evil was controlling her and was welcomed into the trio of friends. For the first time ever, Irisu was not alone, nor does she have to worry about what her vengeful friend and slipping sanity wants.

Now that force is coming back to haunt Irisu, and she went back to using puzzle games to calm herself. Just before she could snap, the Microsoft Elite team came forth, saying they needed someone skilled with solving the most difficult puzzles… even if something is clearly wrong with her.

 _Moveset_

XNeutral- Irisu flicks a strong, gray block at the opponent.

XTilt- Irisu flicks multiple, weaker white blocks at the opponent.

XUp- Irisu drops a block (or few) on the opponent.

XDown- Irisu leaves a colorful block on the ground, which will explode eventually.

YNeutral- Irisu swallows cough medicine, restoring her health.

YTilt- Irisu swings around a stocking filled with rocks. A slow, but hard-hitting attack.

YUp- Irisu clears two blocks on her own to build up the Special Move meter.

YDown- Irisu whacks someone over the head with a nailed bat.

Special Move 1

Irisu begins to cry as she fights, making opponents hesitate/slow down.

Special Move 2

Irisu eyes turn red, and face darkens, gaining a half of increase in power.

Special Move 3

Irisu eyes turn red, but this time, she deals double damage. The downside is, she can only wield the bat— er, bread, as a melee weapon while she drifts around the stage.

Special Move 4

Irisu drops blocks all over the stage, allowing them to either explode, or for fighters to smack the blocks at each other before they pop.

 **Assistance**

None.

 **Elite Factor**

U-tarou - Little doodles of suicidal rabbits are depicted on the stage randomly, which are scratched out by a black marker. If an opponent is unlucky to be in the scribbles range, they are instantly killed.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 4

Strength- 7

Defense- 8

Durability- 6

Versatility- 7

Aggression- 7

Assistance- 0

Overall: 74

 ** _Author's Note_**

Special thanks to N.Kirby for the suggestion and the chapter. I had one look at Irisu and thought 'Yeah, this'll work in the future'. A puzzle game, freeware actually, with some pretty dark overtones. Never played it, but I'm definitely going to look out for it.

So that wraps up the roster, with all said and done, I'll be moving back to PSAS, maybe having two more chapters of this with some additional info, and after that...well, I'll cross that bridge when I reach it.


	55. Fatalities and Reactions

**So here are some more ideas I had. I mentioned the fatalities always being something I wanted to do, but I wasn't quite sure how I would implement it with less mature characters (Blinx, Banjo and Kazooie, etc.) but I decided to anyway. Some of these were a stretch to come up with, and not all of them are just pure gore, I tried looking at the games where these characters feature in order to come up with finishing moves, but here it is. Also, I have a quote for every character they use at the start of a fight. It wouldn't be the only quote they would use, but just one quote was enough, I figured. If there's a character that doesn't have a quote, I'm not forgetting them, their either mute, or I couldn't come up with one, they'd still have intros, but no quotes.** **There's also N.K.'s suggestion of having every character's reaction to the Orchid flash move, and her DLC characters are here too. Without further ado, here they are.**

 ** _Agent 47_**

 ** _"This will be over quickly."_**

 _Fatality:_ Blast Off!- 47 straps a jetpack to his opponent and leaves them to jet off into the air while screaming, until an airliner comes along and crushes them.

 _Reaction:_ Has a brief heart attack, leaving himself exposed.

 ** _Alan Wake_**

 ** _"Looks like I've gotta go through you."_**

Fatality: Taken- Alan uses his flashlight to KO opponents. When they wake up, they are left alone in a dark forest, surrounded by shadow creatures known as The Taken. They will become surrounded and are eventually hacked limb from limb by the creatures.

Reaction: Alan shines his flashlight on them and then falls backwards in shock.

 ** _Alex Mercer_**

 ** _"You don't even know who I am, do you?"_**

Fatality: Adding Fuel- Alex grabs his opponent by their neck and holds them up, then uses his free hand to uppercut through their chest, allowing Biomass to attach to them. He then throws them to the ground as the Biomass further consumes his foe, leaving an opportunity for them to weakly try and get away from Alex, before he completely consumes them and walks away.

Reaction: Whistles, clearly impressed.

 ** _Balrog_**

 ** _"There's no escape!"_**

Fatality: Dirty Buffalo- Balrog stomps on his opponents foot, breaking it, before unleashing a Gigaton punch on their head, breaking their neck, before finishing off by grabbing their shoulders and headbutting them so hard their skull caves in.

Reaction: Eyes go wide and he attempts to grab, only to be smacked away by Orchid.

 ** _Banjo and Kazooie_**

 ** _"Come on, Banjo! Look serious!"_**

Fatality: Crushing Defeat- Banjo pushes his opponent off the top of a tower, causing them to fall to the ground, creating a crater in their shape. They are then crushed by a falling boulder.

Reaction: Kazooie uses her wings to cover Banjo's eyes before he can see, as Banjo confusedly tries to swat the wings away.

 ** _Blinx_**

 ** _"Another time glitch I've gotta fix."_**

Fatality: Out of time- Blinx freezes time, allowing him to move his opponent in front of a cliff. He then resumes time, allowing his opponent to fall several hundred feet to their deaths.

Reaction: Stops time to get a better look at them, once he is satisfied, time resumes.

 ** _Booker and Elizabeth_**

 ** _"Elizabeth, watch my back!"_**

Fatality: Combination Shock- Booker uses the Murder of Crows vigor to send crows flying at opponents. He then uses the Devil's Kiss vigor to light the murder on fire, causing the opponent to be both burned and pecked to death at the same time.

Reaction: Booker stares wide-eyed for a few seconds before Elizabeth slaps him across the face, helping him regain his focus.

 ** _Brutus_**

 ** _"I will make short work of you!"_**

Fatality: Surprise Cutter- Brutus aims the Plutonium Cutter at the ground in front of his opponent. The shot ricochets off the ground and hits the enemy in the crotch, causing them to go to ground. He then fires another shot through their head, finishing them off.

Reaction: Brutus' eyes go wide, and he falls backwards.

 ** _Cole Phelps_**

 ** _"L.A.P.D., Freeze!"_**

Fatality: Justice Served- Cole knocks out his oppponent with one punch. When they wake up, they are strapped to the electric chair (but with no protection) with Cole about to pull the lever. They will try to break out before Cole eventually activates the chair and walks out, leaving them to fry to death.

Reaction: Takes off his hat, then laughs before saying "I'm a married man." and punching Orchid in the face.

 ** _Commander Shepard_**

 ** _"Let's make this quick!"_**

Fatality: Efficiency- Shepard kicks her opponent into a Collector stasis tube and seals it before they can get out, leaving them to scream and pound at the door before they are turned into sludge.

Reaction: Stomps her foot and angrily yells "Dammit!"

 ** _Conker_**

 ** _"Well, nice knowin' ya!"_**

Fatality: Grinding for the win- Conker's opponent ends up hanging upside down above a set of grinders from one very weak rope. The rope then snaps, causing them to fall in, screaming before they land.

Reaction: Eyes turn into cartoon hearts, Conker stands up on his tail to get a better look, allowing Orchid to sweep him off his feet.

 ** _Cooper Chance_**

 ** _"Hey, I'm pretty good, you know!"_**

Fatality: Dinner Time!- Cooper exits the stage, leaving his opponent surrounded by Imps that devour them immediately.

Reaction: Cooper stares helplessly, walking forward to get closer, he walks straight into a kick.

 ** _Death's Hand_**

 ** _"May the best man win!"_**

Fatality: Ling Ci- Death's Hand grabs his two blades and rapidly slashes at his opponent, visibly cutting into them, taking off both their arms, using his knife to stab through their chest and finishes off by decapitating them with the Demon Sword.

Reaction: Death's Hand puts away both of his blades, refusing to fight. He quickly changes his mind when Orchid attacks him.

 ** _Doomguy_**

 ** _"Awwww Yeah!"_**

Fatality: Overkill- Doomguy opens fire on his opponent, changing guns every second to completely shred them. But after a few seconds, he takes out the BFG-9000 and fires it, obliterating the opponent.

Reaction: Asks "Do they fire bullets?"

 ** _Dr. Edward Richtofen_**

 ** _"I will not be stopped by you!"_**

Fatality: Waving bye bye- Richtofen takes out the Wave Gun and aims it at opponents. He fires, releasing small waves into the air which will latch onto foes. Once they do, the opponents eyes will burst, then they will inflate to the point where they burst along with a 'ping!' sound.

Reaction: Becomes extremely uncomfortable, unsure of how to react.

 ** _Dragonborn_**

 ** _"You must be very brave...or foolish"_**

Fatality: Collarbone Crush- The Dragonborn takes her mace and uses it to crush her opponents head, leaving the mace on her shoulders, allowing her opponent to stagger backwards before falling over.

Reaction: Prepares a Fus ro Dah, only gets to "Fus ro...dah...", rendering the shout ineffective.

 ** _Ezio Auditore_**

 ** _"You wish to engage me one on one? Who am I to refuse a dying request?"_**

Fatality: Master Assassin- Ezio uses a smoke bomb to completely disappear from view. Once the smoke clears, all that remains is his opponent and a haystack. They will walk over to the haystack and then turn their back, looking for Ezio. He will then jump out of the haystack and stab them to death, re-emerging from the haystack and then walking away.

Reaction: Offers Orchid a bag of money. She takes it and uses it to hit him in the head.

 ** _Glacius_**

 ** _"Too late to back down now."_**

Fatality: Shattering your hopes- Glacius becomes a puddle underneath his opponent, then begins to freeze them from the feet up as they try unsuccessfully to break away. Ends with Glacius fully freezing his opponent and then shattering them.

Reaction: Evaporates. (Don't worry, he comes back.)

 ** _Gordon Freeman_**

Fatality: Black Mesa- Gordon locks his opponent in a small room with a creature called a Houndeye. They will be able to kill the creature with their own unique animations, but just when they think they're safe, another Houndeye drops down from the vent onto their heads, devouring their faces while they helplessly attempt to get it off.

Reaction: Gordon is torn between averting his gaze and staring.

 ** _Hisako_**

 ** _"I will devour you. (Japanese)"_**

Fatality: Twister- Hisako will disappear into the ground, causing her opponent to look around for her. She then slowly crawls up their back as they realize to their horror where she is. But before they can scream Hisako possesses them and forces them to contort themselves to death.

Reaction: Angrily screeches at the breasts until they go away.

 ** _Isaac Clarke_**

 ** _"Last chance to walk away."_**

Fatality: Dead in Space- Isaac shoots open the hatch on his ship (similar to Elite Factor) sucking his opponent out. Due to not having any protective gear, the opponent will eventually overheat and suffocate to death.

Reaction: Becomes unable to control himself and has to hold his head in his hands to stop looking.

 ** _Jack Cooper_**

 ** _"You ready, buddy?"_**

Fatality: Laser Core- Jack gets into BT and activates the laser core, firing an oversized laser which disintegrates opponents slowly.

Reaction: Has a heart attack and falls backwards, becoming harmless for a few seconds.

 ** _Jack of Blades_**

 ** _"Your arrogance will cost you your life!"_**

Fatality: Dragon of the Fire Heart- The Jack takes the form of a dragon, towering over his opponent, he takes just one bite out of them, heaving their legs to fall to the ground.

Reaction: Impressed, the Jack puts his sword over his shoulder, leaving himself wide open to attack.

 ** _Jack Walters_**

 ** _"I didn't want it to come to this."_**

Fatality: Call of the Cthulu- Jack calls upon the Cthulu who appears at the back of the stage. It lets out a fearsome roar before using its mouth tentacles to crush the opponent to death.

Reaction: Jack, believing that what he sees isn't natural, momentarily goes insane.

 ** _Jago_**

 ** _"Combat is an art form. What will it say about you, I wonder?"_**

Fatality: Burning Tiger Spirit- Jago performs a series of kicks and slashes on his opponent before uppercutting them into the air and punching them to the ground, allowing him to charge a massive Endokuken which incinerates his foes, leaving a pile of ashes in their place.

Reaction: Jago falls back on his sword, costing him a life.

 ** _Jason Flemming_**

 ** _"Let's get this done."_**

Fatality: From the Shadows- Jason shoots his hook through his opponents gut, using it to launch himself into a forward kick, knocking them down. He then punches their face twice, breaking their nose before taking out a pistol and ending the match with one shot.

Reaction: Looks wide eyed at the breasts and says "Woah!"

 ** _Joanna Dark_**

 ** _"This isn't your day."_**

Fatality: Laser Eye Surgery- Joanna grabs opponents in a chokehold, and then activates her wrist laser. She aims it through her opponents eye, incinerating their brain as they try to escape. She will then drop the corpse and walk away.

Reaction: Looks down at her own chest before trying to punch Orchid, who counters with her Eskima Sticks.

 ** _Kaim Argonar_**

 ** _"Let's see how well you fight."_**

Fatality: Cadaverous Lasceration- Kaim enters a berserker like state where he launches a quick flurry of strikes at opponents, cutting them deep in many places. Unlike other similar fatalities, Kaim will leave his opponent bleed to death rather than decapitate them or something similar.

Reaction: Whistles while twirling his sword disinterestedly. Orchid then beats the crap out of him for not being affected.

 ** _Kameo_**

 ** _"To go up against nature, you must think you're great. I wonder if that's true."_**

Fatality: Flex- Kameo activates Flex's powers, giving her electricity charged tentacles. She will then grab her opponent and submerge them in water, electrocuting them to death.

Reaction: Becomes completely shocked by the sight, attempts to back away and falls over.

 ** _Kasumi_**

 ** _"I won't lose!"_**

Fatality: Oko Ranman- A giant (seriously, I have no idea what it is, it looks like a garden statue, but I'm probably wrong.) appears at the back of the stage. Kasumi then uses the Oko Ranman to knock her opponent into the air for the giant to catch and crush in the palm of its hand. Kasumi narrowly avoids a blood shower.

Reaction: Angrily turns away with her arms folded.

 ** _Madotsuki_**

Fatality: My Torment- Madotsuki traps her opponent in her dream world, where they are surrounded by figments of her twisted psyche. Though they are not shown, they are so horrifying they frighten her opponent to death.

Reaction: Madotsuki stares in awe, wishing she was like Orchid.

 ** _Marcus Feni_** ** _x_**

 ** _"Alright, you asked for it."_**

Fatality: Brutal Kill- Marcus uses his Lancer to knock his opponent to the ground, then using the chainsaw bayonet to cut into their skull while firing the gun, leaving their head as a pile of mush.

Reaction: Marcus laughs a little, impressed and stunned by what he sees, unable to move.

 ** _Marius Titus_**

 ** _"Face the might of Rome!"_**

Fatality: Coward's Death- Marius bashes his opponent using his shield, then he slices their kneecap, forcing them to kneel. While they are falling, Marius quickly grabs his Pilum and uses it to impale them. They will struggle for a second to get off the pilum before losing the energy to do so.

Reaction: A random legionary appears on stage, who Marius instructs to inspect the phenomon(s). He doesn't fare too well.

 ** _Master Chief_**

 ** _"I've heard a lot about you. Enough to know I can kick your ass."_**

Fatality: Rubbing it in- Chief rushes over to his opponent and shoots them in the knee, forcing them to kneel while he drives a combat knife into their skull. Afterwards, he will teabag their corpse.

Reaction: Chief attempts to be heroic by not reacting, but can't help himself, and stares, despite Cortana telling him not to.

 ** _Nemesis_**

 ** _"Staaaaaaars!"_**

Fatality: Old Fashioned Way- Nemesis brings up two tendrils, allowing his opponent a moment to realize in horror what he is going to do with them. Before they can run away, the tendrils grab a leg each and hang them upside down in front of the Nemesis. He then pulls the legs apart, tearing his opponent in half down the middle, leaving them to scream until he gets to their head. Once his work is done, he tosses the two halves aside and gets on his way.

Reaction: Bewildered by the gesture, angrily pounds his chest.

 ** _Nick Ramos_**

 ** _"There must be some other way to resolve this. No? Fine."_**

Fatality: Bad Kitty!- Nick activates a Sentry Cat, a robot cat that looks innocent. The other characters all have different reactions, some pet it, some stare confused, but the outcome is always the same, with the cat going wild and using its razor sharp metal claws to maul the opponent to death.

Reaction: Nick leans in for a kiss, ends up being kicked in the jaw by Orchid.

 ** _Niko Bellic_**

 ** _"Walk away. Now!"_**

Fatality: Rhino- Niko exits the stage and comes back with a tank, shooting his opponent to get them on the ground. As they try to crawl away, Niko will crush them under the tracks of the tank.

Reaction: Takes a photo and sends it to his cousin Roman.

 ** _Orchid_**

 ** _"Mission received. This should be easy."_**

Fatality: Ultra Combo- Orchid performs a long combo with her kicks and Eskima Sticks, ending with her charging a projectile blast between the sticks and fires it, exploding her opponents head.

Reaction: Counter-Flash, cancels the move.

 ** _Reimu Hakurei_**

 ** _"Wow! To go up against me, you must be pretty dumb."_**

Fatality: Bullet Hell- Reimu looks into the sky and goes wide eyed, immediately teleporting off the stage. When her opponent looks up, they see an overwhelming hail of bullets rain down on them from above, filling them with more holes than swiss cheese before they fall to the ground.

Reaction: Looks at her own chest and becomes upset, starts pouting.

 ** _Rick Taylor_**

 ** _"Hehehehe...let's have some fun, Ricko!"_**

Fatality: Splatter Kill- Rick runs up to his opponent, and places his foot on their chest. He then tears their arms off and uses them to clap on their skull, making it explode.

Reaction: Both Rick and Terror Mask stare. Terror Mask then tries to jump off Rick's face to get closer to Orchid while Rick holds it in place, reminding it that they're still fighting.

 ** _Ryu Hayabusa_**

 ** _"I must test your abilities. I pray that you will do the same for me."_**

Fatality: Obliteration Technique- Time slows down as Ryu performs quick and skillful slashes through his foes with the Dragon Sword, ending with Ryu sheathing the blade as all the slashes take effect at once, reducing the opponent to a pile of meat.

Reaction: Ryu stops. Then he drops the Dragon Sword, leaving himself wide open to attack.

 ** _Sam Fisher_**

 ** _"Just doing my job. Nothing personal."_**

Fatality: Being Professional- Sam cloaks himself and moves behind his opponent, grabbing them in a chokehold and using his knife to stab through their jaw and leaving the knife sticking out of their mouth.

Reaction: Attempts to use camouflage to disguise himself so he can hide and observe. Orchid sees through it though and kicks him, knocking him out of camo.

 ** _Shovel Knight_**

Fatality: Death of a warrior- Shovel Knight digs a hole for his opponent to fall into. Once they fall in and try to get back out, Shovel Knight uses his shovel to split their skulls open, causing them to fall back in. He then proceeds to bury the body.

Reaction: His eyes pop out of his armour in awe of what he sees. He remains paralyzed for a few seconds.

 ** _Shu_**

 ** _"Hey, let's do this quick, okay?"_**

Fatality: Applause for the victor!- Blue Dragon breathes fire on the opponent, causing them to run around trying to put it out. Blue Dragon helps by using his wings to crush the opponent, putting out the fire and leaving a pool of blood.

Reaction: Shu is completely oblivious, and asks Blue Dragon what's supposed to happen. Blue Dragon is staring, and doesn't hear the question.

 ** _Spelunker_**

Fatality: Wasted Time- Spelunker chains his opponent in place with a chain and ball, then leaves the stage just as an ominous fog rolls in. A ghost will appear and slowly move towards the opponent, who finds they cannot get away. Before they can scream, the ghost passes through them and swallows their soul, leaving their lifeless body on the stage.

Reaction: Spelunker jumps up and down on the spot, trying to see. Orchid then knocks him away in a combo with her Eskima Sticks.

 ** _Steve_**

Fatality: Damn Kamikaze Shrubs!- Steve walks away, shutting an iron door behind him. As his opponent stares at the door, a hissing sound of a creeper can be heard, causing them to freeze and slowly turn around as the creeper explodes, killing both itself and the opponent.

Reaction: Steve is baffled and confused, having never seen anything like it in his entire life. Curious, he attempts to mine it, prompting a hostile reaction from Orchid.

 ** _Stranger_**

 ** _"When I win, I'm takin' all your moolah!"_**

Fatality: Making good use- Stranger kicks his opponent to the ground and then proceeds to turn them into ammunition for his crossbow, slowly dissolving them while they try to get away.

Reaction: Stranger looks away, not wanting to have another heart attack.

 ** _Team Fortress_**

 ** _"You're messing with the wrong team today! ACTION STATIONS MEN! (Soldier)"_**

Fatality: How I lost my license- Medic powers up his ubercharge to an extremely dangerous degree. While when used safely (or, non fatally by a hair.) it makes the target immune to damage, the excess energy causes the target's heart to explode.

Reaction: Scout drops his weapon, and attempts to chat up Orchid.

 ** _Team Overwatch_**

 ** _"Sorry love, the Cavalry's here! (Tracer)"_**

Fatality: Primal Rage- Winston embraces his more primal urges and mauls the opponent to death with heavy swings of his arms.

Reaction: Soldier 76 has a heart attack. Drains half his health.

 ** _The Terrarian_**

Fatality: The Greater Good- The Terrarian walks over to a nearby pool of lava with a voodoo doll of his opponent, and drops it in, causing them to burn slowly and horribly to death. (If this is used on Vince, he himself will be dropped into the lava.)

Reaction: His eyes go wide as he stares, feeling intimidated by the breasts.

 ** _TJ Combo_**

 ** _"Think you got what it takes to beat the champ?"_**

Fatality: Permanent Knockout- TJ performs a quick punching combo to knock his opponents back, then he charges a powerful variant of the Vortex Uppercut and uses it to decapitate his opponent.

Reaction: TJ stares wide eyed at the screen and says "Wow!" before fainting.

 ** _Voodoo Vince_**

 ** _"Oh great, an obligatory fight that would never happen."_**

Fatality: Bursting your bubble- Madame Charmaine uses skull dust to turn Vince's opponent into a balloon, allowing Vince to stick a pin in himself to burst them.

Reaction: Vince whistles, but due to his short stature, he cannot get a proper view.

 ** _Irisu_**

Fatality: Metsu- The screen goes black, as an image of bloody Irisu slowly comes into focus. The image then fully flashes on screen along with a loud scream. Afterwards, the remains of the opponent can be seen scattered across the stage, while a rabbit comes along and naws on their face. Irisu is nowhere to be seen.

Reaction: Eyes go red and face darkens, indicating anger.

 **N.K.'s DLC Characters**

 ** _The Gunstringer_**

 ** _"You picked the wrong day to go lookin' for fights."_**

Fatality: Target Practice- A giant hand comes down from above and flicks the opponent into the air. The Gunstringer then takes out his revolvers and manages to shoot their head off in just one shot, leaving the rest of their body to fall to the ground.

Reaction: His only eye pops out of its socket, and he appears to be smiling.

 ** _Stubbs_**

 ** _"Brains!"_**

Fatality: Rewarded- Stubbs manages to get to his opponent and tear their skull opne from behind, allowing him to have a tasty brain feast.

Reaction: Stubbs falls onto his back.

 ** _Saya_**

 ** _"Hehe! I can just see the things I could do to you!"_**

Fatality: My Goal- Saya turns her opponent into one of her own kind, severely weakening them, and allowing her to finish them off in her true form by constricting them.

Reaction: Saya pouts at Orchid, envious of her human shape.

 ** _Naughty Bear_**

 ** _"Are you ready for some fun, Naughty Bear? (Narrator)"_**

Fatality: Sweet Mutilation- Naughty pushes his opponent into a giant candy floss mixing machine. They try to escape before they are completely trapped in the machine and the sounds of them being mutilated are heard.

Reaction: Naughty covers his eyes and tries to look the other way.

 ** _Marisa Kirisame_**

 ** _"Shoot and I'll move! Dammit, again!"_**

Fatality: Star Sign "Dragon Meteor"- Marisa uses the Dragon Meteor, jumping into the air and firing a multicoloured beam at her opponent, obliterating any trace of them from the stage.

Reaction: Marisa is shocked, and tries to cover her bleeding nose.

 ** _Francis York Morgan_**

 ** _"Only way you're leaving here is in a hearse."_**

Fatality: Duck!- An axe flies in from the side of the stage. Francis is able to duck out of the way, but his opponent is not so fortunate, as the axe buries itself in their chest, leaving them severely wounded. Then a bolt of lightning comes down and strikes the axe, electrocuting them to death.

Reaction: York simply turns away and lights a cigarette, not very fazed by it.

 ** _Cuphead_**

 ** _"I'll soon put you in your place, you ruffian!"_**

Fatality: Ending on a bombshell- Cuphead gets into his plane, which then turns into a bomb. Cuphead then drops down on his opponent, accompanied by a cartoon 'Boom!' appearing on screen. Once the smoke clears, the results are less than cartoonish.

Reaction: Cuphead spurts a liquid from his straw as his eyes turn into cartoonish hearts.

 **So that's it! I wanted to have a chapter for quotes and items as well, but I figured it would be too much trouble for irrelevant info. The reactions were mostly similar, with a few variations, but I enjoyed the fatalities as much as I thought I would, with Richtofen, Hisako, Nemesis Rick and Reimu having my favourite fatalities.**

 **I'm kind of wishing there were less characters who I had to use a 'crushed to death' fatality for, but still, it's at least better than the Killer Instinct ultimates. Seriously, what the hell went wrong? TJ Combo especially had a poor ultimate, though I liked Hisako and Kilgore's ultimates.**

 **So right now, I'm still working on PSAS, I'll probably have a chapter up in the coming days, and I'll be doing that with the hope I'll be done by the end of November.**

 **That's all from me, until next time!**


	56. Monika

Theme: Monika No. 5

Stage: The Clubroom

JUST MONIKA

 ** _Moveset_**

X- Monika gets the opponent to join the DDLC. This means they can't fight anymore, and must forfeit. Instant win.

XTilt- Monika installs a mod which renders the opponent incapable of attacking.

XUp- Monika calls in a nuclear strike on her opponent very dead.

XDown- Monika's piano playing literally melts the opponent's heart.

Y- Monika writes the opponent a poem. It is so beautiful that the opponent cries and cries until they drown in their own tears.

YTilt- Monika writes another poem for the opponent. This one is so astonishingly deep and complex that the opponents head explodes.

YUp- Monika raises her hand, and calls in an army of her many husbandos to trample the opponent to death.

YDown- Monika's hair is so soft that the opponent touches it and falls into a permanent sleep.

 **Special Move 1**

Monika kisses the opponent, causing them to spontaneously combust.

 **Special Move 2**

Monika instantly blocks the next attack, causing the opponent to forfeit after realizing what they just attempted to do.

 **Special Move 3**

The opponent is replaced by Monika and can no longer attack.

 **Special Move 4**

Monika's opponent commits suicide after realizing they will never compare to her. Instant win.

 **Assistance** **(S) (E)**

Monika- JUST MONIKA

 **Elite Factor**

Permanent Solution- Monika deletes all opponents from the game. This results in an instant win, and replaces all deleted fighters permanently with the best waifu.

Orchid Flash Reaction: Orchid's boobs are deleted. Lol.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 10

Strength- 10

Durability- 10

Defence- 10

Versatility- 10

Assistance- 10

Overall: 100

 ** _Author's Note_**

Well, this is okay, right? After all, how else can I implement perfection? Come now, be honest with yourselves.

But yeah, April Fools and all that shit, figured I'd do something for it. :D

Happy Easter too, and just so ya know, I'll have an actual moveset up tomorrow.


	57. Monika (For real this time)

Theme: Ok Everyone! (Battle remix)

Stage: The Classroom

Monika is the socially popular and all around appreciated president of the Doki Doki Literature Club.

(I'm not gonna say much, it's better if you play it.)

 ** _Moveset_**

X- Monika stabs opponents with a pen.

XTilt- Monika stabs opponents in the gut with a knife.

XUp- Monika hits opponents with a kettle. When used in the air, Monika pours boiling water on opponents.

XDown- Monika clubs a foe with a scented candle, with the potential to daze them. When used in the air, Monika swings from a festival decoration.

Y- Monika tosses a crumpled up paper ball at opponents.

YTilt- Monika throws a tray of cupcakes at opponents. Mid height will hit the opponent like a projectile for the most damage, high height has the biggest chance to miss, but can stun opponents, and low throw can sweep opponents off their feet and interrupt attacks.

YUp- Monika tosses a paper airplane. They always fly in unpredictable patterns, but they deal damage when they hit.

YDown- Monika glitches out and teleports behind the nearest opponent.

 **Special Move 1**

Monika creates a ten second glitch shield that makes any attack against her deal half damage to the attacker.

 **Special Move 2**

Monika tries to click on an opponent a few feet away. If one is selected, she will lower all their stats to 1 for ten seconds.

 **Special Move 3**

Monika uses a noose as a lasso to hook around a person's neck. If Monika connects, she will be able to asphyxiate her opponent, costing them a life.

 **Special Move 4**

Monika pushes a piano across the stage. It is an unstoppable and powerful force, easily able to break through any attacks or blocks in its way.

 **Assistance**

Sayori/Natsuki/Yuri- All three girls have their own different strengths weaknesses, though the weaknesses often outweigh the strengths.

 **Elite Factor**

Load Me- Monika creates a save file at the moment she activates her factor. For the next minute, the match proceeds as normal, but at the end of the minute, Monika is asked if she would like to load her earlier save.

If she says yes, her health and meter are restored to their previous state, but opponents will be forced to repeat whatever moves they performed over the minute, the way they performed them, allowing Monika a chance to capitalize on their predictability. Does not work if Monika runs out of lives during the factor.

 ** _Stats_**

Speed- 8

Strength- 8

Durability- 4

Defence- 10

Versatility- 10

Assistance- 2

Overall: 91

 **Fatality**

You're not recording, are you?- Monika traps the opponent in the void. As they come to terms with where they are, Monika jumpscares them, accompanied by a blinding series of lights and deafening sounds. The resulting shock is so massive the opponent's heart explodes from sheer stress, killing them.

 ** _Author's Note_** Yeah, I played DDLC since I started. I really enjoyed that shit too. I know I'm a bit late with this one, but here it is, it was fun to come up with.

Sorry for the lack of recent chapters, I'll be back, I just wasn't the best recently. But that's behind me now, I'll be back soon with the next chapter to Digital Conflict.

Until then!


End file.
